A Human among Dragons
by aPAULo17
Summary: After ending up in a world he thought was fantasy, a teenage boy must try and cope with the magical creatures of this new world and at the same time fulfill a destiny he thought he never had. Will he be stuck in this realm forever? Will the citizens of the land accept him? What dangers and surprises are in store for him? Only he, four dragons, and a dragonfly can find the answers.
1. Born from the Ashes

"Hey Paul! You alright?"

"Yeah… I'm fine," Paul mumbled as he brushed the dirt off his pants. He lifted himself off the ground and shook his head.

"Those idiots…tripping you over like that…the nerve," Kevin mumbled as he helped support Paul and lifted him up.

"GAH!," Paul grunted in pain.

"Tell ya what," Kevin said, before patting him on the back. "Why don't you go back to the camp site? You landed on your knee, and I'd say you need to give it a rest. Let me help you there."

"No, you don't have to, Kevin. Really."

"Naw naw naw! I insist, dude! Don't be so modest. I'll be more than happy to!"

Paul did not want to feel helpless and pampered like a prince, but his knee wrenched with pain. After all, Kevin was his best friend.

"Okay, if you say so." He lightly shrugged.

"Alright let's go."

God bless him.

Kevin really was a good friend. More specifically, he was the first friend Paul made in Boy Scouts. Some of the other scouts became good friends with him but Kevin was the one he hung out with the most. The other scouts there were nothing more than just acquaintances or people he would casually say "hi" to. Some were just annoying idiots who had nothing better to do than to make other people's lives an annoying hell.

However, none of these guys compared to the two biggest pair of unruly gorillas to ever step foot on the camp site: Jonathan"Jon" Robles and Joe Ramirez.

They gave Star class scouts a bad name. They did not give a damn about anything else except for their image and reputation while stepping over the other scouts to get noticed. Number one pricks, more likely. They were always screwin over the lower class scouts, and never took anyone seriously. They were the culprits for Paul's hiking incident.

"OW!" Paul yelled out.

"It hurts THAT bad, huh?"

"Not quite as bad apart from everyone near the lunch hall laughing at me."

"Ignore them. Don't forget: I got your back."

"Maybe it'd be better if I just dropped out. I don't even remember why I joined. " Paul complained.

"I think the better decision is to PROVE to them that you are a great person."

"Easier said than done, Kev."

"I never said that it was easy, but it's damn well worth it!" smiled Kevin.

Paul smiled back.

What a good friend. Kevin and Paul made it back to their cabin and talked some more.

* * *

Much later after Kevin decided to take an early nap, Paul walked to the arcade room near the camp's gym. There was nothing like a nice hour of game time. Playing some classic Nintendo games in the arcade room was the way that Paul would boost morale after a day full of work and routine. It was a damn, fine substitute for Red Bull.

Paul continued to play the classic games of the 80's and 90's like everything that happened on the trail was ancient history. The NES and SNES was his cure for a bad day, and boy did he love using the power glove. IT'S SO BAD! If he had met a person who never played a video game in his or her life, he would be more than willing to enlighten him or her. It looked pretty embarrassing, but he could not resist leaving those game consoles to gather dust. It made him feel more energized, and made him feel like he had some sort of control. As long as no one was there to judge him, it was just a dandy hour.

"Paul!" The scout master called out.

"Yeah Mr. Ebiner?" Paul responded.

"Did you leave something on the trail?" Paul thought to himself then suddenly remembered.

"Oh crud! My phone! Thanks Mr. Ebiner, I'll be right back." Paul said and ran out of the arcade room toward the hiking trail.

"Don't run Paul! You don't want to trip and fall." Ebiner warned.

"Guh, that's such a stupid rule, what does he think I am, a toddler?" Aside from playing video games, Paul loved to run. It's like what he would always say to himself "Who ever said you can't run from your problems has lied to you." Yep exercise did a whole lot for him.

He made it to the trail and found his phone on the side of the trail. he was about to pick it up when suddenly...

BOOM!

"What the?"

BOOOOM!

The night skies grew cloudier and stormier.

"AHH! DAMNIT! Gaaaaagh!" he growled. "A storm. It's probably gonna start raining soon." He started to head back to the camp when suddenly he was pushed into a tree.

He was pushed by…"Jon! Joe!" Paul shouted as his head

whipped around to find the laughing douchebags. He lost his sanity this time.

"HAW! Where's your umbrella, Skips?" Joe jeered. (How Paul despised that nickname!)

"Uh HELLO! Don't you see the storm clouds? Can you dicks wait until we get to camp to —!"

Ka-BLAM!

A bolt of lightning hit the tree Paul was standing next to and caused it to blaze a flame. A few branches fell in front of Paul keeping him from running away.

"Crap! Oh man he's dead!" Jon said in a worried tone.

"Help me YOU JERKS!" Paul yelled out. he was surrounded by flames and he could barely see past them when suddenly he began hearing a voice.

'_Do not be afraid, these flames shall deliver you young one._' The deep voice said. Paul was confused.

"STOP SCREWING AROUND AND HELP!" Paul yelled out at the top of his lungs. Suddenly he began to feel faint. "Oh... God... the heat..." Paul fainted from the heat. Jon and Joe watched in horror at seeing what they had done.

"Joe! What the hell did you DO?! You friggin' KILLED him!" Jon screamed.

"I killed him?! You were the one who talked me into doing it, idiot!" argued Joe.

"You were the one who pushed him! Not me!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that that tree was gonna catch fire and fall down right on top of him?!"

"You still friggin' KILLED him!"

"I did n—."

A hand was suddenly placed on each on their shoulders had cut them off. They both turned slowly between them to find a grim and outraged face, glaring down at them as if the Grim Reaper came for their souls. It was the .

"John Robles and Joe Ramirez," he growled. "Come with me to the meeting hall…now!"

It was laundry day for Joe and Jon. Specifically, it was laundry day for their pants.

* * *

Paul woke up and opened his eyes. "Wha? My head..." He asked himself. He looked around and has his vision cleared he began to notice his surroundings. He was in a forest. Barely any sunlight reached the surface but his surroundings were still lit well enough for him to see. "Oh, I guess I fell asleep out here or something." But Paul noticed that something was different. The forest was a lot deeper, the trail was no where to be found, and the camp seemed awful quiet. "Where the hell am I? Hello? "

Nothing. Silence. "Okay. This is reeeeallly freaking me out here! God? Are you there? If you are, stop teasing me! I get it, all right? I'm sorry about stealing money from my parents! It was only 5 dollars! Super Smash Bros Brawl was the biggest and most anticipated game of the year! I was young and foolish, I mean I ate pancakes with chocolate chips and drank chocolate for Christ's sake! GAH! I used Your Son's name in vain! Dammi-GAH! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I meant to say "darn it"! I didn't mean to curse! I'm sorry!" Suddenly he heard rustling in the bush behind him. "Wah? Wh-who's there?"He asked and walked to the bush and looked. Nothing. He scratched his head and walked around to look more but realized he was in a totally new location.

"Aw, great I don't even have a signal on my phone and my compass is spazzing out like hell." Paul checked his phone and then his compass. His stomach growled. "I better find something to eat soon. My stomach's eating itself here."

"You're telling me bud! I can go for some butterflies right now," a voice rung out.

Paul stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to the voice to see a dragonfly flying in front of him.

"Uh... did you say that? Wait what am I saying? It's a dragon fly not a person." Paul said and forgot about the voice.

"Hey I may not be a... whatever you are but a dragonfly's got feelings too!" The dragonfly said to him. Paul snapped his head around and looked at the dragonfly with wide eyes.

"What-did you... TALK!?" Paul slowly asked.

"Yeah, didn't ya hear pal? With ears like those you shouldn't have a problem hearing me." It said to him.

"GAAHH!" The human ignored the feebleness in his legs and scrambled behind a tree to hide. He hyperventilated in panic, but then calmed down.

'What the hell was THAT?!' he wondered.

He slowly craned his neck around the tree to get a closer look. "I don't think I'm in California anymore. I mean what kind of dragonfly talks?!"

"Wow kid, what the heck are you? You some kind of new species?" The dragonfly asked. Soon, their eyes met. They stared intently at each other, not even looking away for one second. Paul moved cautiously from behind the bush, and stood erect, still as a statue, face-to-face.

This dragonfly flew around Paul's head and body. Paul cleared his throat, "Uh... hello? What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners? The name's Sparx, and who are you , tall, and hairless?" The dragonfly named Sparx asked.

"Okay... I am Paul Davidson, and I'm a human." Paul answered.

"Human... right? You sure you're not a hairless ape? Or some monster that's HERE TO EAT ME! I'm sorry!" Sparx said and flew upward.

Paul shook his head and sighed. "Uh Sparx? I need to ask you something." Paul called.

"NO! THERE'S NO BARBECUE SAUCE!" Sparx yelled.

"I'm not gonna eat you! I want to know where I am!' Paul yelled. Sparx slowly flew down to look at the human again.

"HA! Just messin with ya kid. Alright then. If you really aren't gonna eat me then I'll help." Sparx flew a few feet in front of Paul and stopped to motion him to follow. Paul did so and ran after the dragonfly.

After a few minutes of running the two finally made it out of the forest. "Okay we're in the Gully Land Mass right now. We'll be arriving at the Dragon city of Warfang soon." Sparx said and slowly flew away.

"W-wait." Paul called. "Did you say... Dragon city?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. why?"

"Well. You know why I was afraid of you at first when we first met?"

"Yeah. why?"

"Essentially, where I come from animals and... dragonflies don't talk and well... dragon's don't exist." Paul explained.

"Wow? You aren't from around here are you?" Sparx asked with a smirk and Paul gave an annoyed look in response.

"Nevermind. I'll just let that go for now and ask about it later. I just want to find civilization NOW." Paul exclaimed.

"Okay okay. Look I got some friends that can help. Just follow me and you'll do fine." Sparx assured and continued to fly off.

"Uh... weirdest day ever. I bet you I'm gonna run into an anthropomorphic animal next and become a super hero."

**So there ya go. A whole new story. My first non-MLP or Rio fiction. I really wanted to do this for a long time and I'm finally getting around to it. Paul will be meeting up with everyone's favorite dragons next chapter. Thank you ,good night. Please comment, fav and brush your teeth.**


	2. Living in the City, you have to Survive!

"Sooo... since we established you're not from around here.. where are you from?" Sparx asked.

"Okay well... have you ever heard of a place called America?" Paul asked.

"Nnnnope, don't think so. Sounds like a fun word to say though. AMERICA!" Sparx said in his deepest voice. "Hey that is fun to say! AMERICA!" He repeated.  
"Say, can you tell me more about America? Sounds interesting!"

"Well it's hard to explain. There so much to talk about."

"Just give me the details. It's not like I'm visiting the place or anything ."

"Okay, ummmm… Well it's a rather large country, about the third largest in my world, it has a large population, it's a lead under a democracy and there are these things we have called states. There's fifty states and..."

"Yawn." Sparx faked a yawn to get his attention. "C'mon man liven it up, you sound like one of the elders in their sleep."

"Elders? Like old people? What kind of government do you guys have?" Paul asked.

"Wah? What do you mean?"

"Well is it a democracy? An oligarchy? Monarchy? I mean you said 'elders' so I'm assuming they're your leaders."

"Well sorry man I don't know what to tell ya! Ask Spyro he'll tell you what's what."

"Uh? Spyro? Who's that?"

"Wow you REALLY aren't from around here huh?" Sparx repeated yet again.

'_I wonder how many times he's gonna say that._' Paul wondered in an annoyed manner.

Paul spoke again, "Did you still want to know more about Ameirca or what?"

"Sure why not. What do people in America do for fun huh?"

"Hmmm...Oh, well we have a sport called base ball! Best sport on EARTH, right alongside basket ball, of course."

"Base ball?" asked the dragonfly, and scratched his chin. "Heyyy! I think I know of a way to annoy Cynder today! Saying AMERICA and base ball over and over again will sure get her fury on."

'_Oh dear God… I should've just said we eat a lot fattening food.'_

"Let me see if I can make that an annoying question. 'Hey Cynder, wanna play some base ball in AMERICA? Cause in AMERICA we play base ball! " Sparx said.

"No, that's not really effective," replied Paul.

"Yeah, you're kinda right. I'll just go back to repeating the words. AMERICA AND base ball base ball base ball in AMERICA!" Sparx repeated.

Why do I even bother?

"Hey, look! There it is!" Sparx pointed to a large structure in the distance. It was a large, stony civilization. It was composed of large buildings wide streets and the outer walls extended for miles. They were all made of stone, like the castles in the Middle Ages were.

The sight of the Dragon City fascinated Paul. Besides seeing a total solar eclipse it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. (His eyes still burn today.)

"Alright then almost there. First we gotta go through 'security' first." Sparx made quote-unquote motions with his fingers.

"Kay so down this hill?" Paul asked. Sparx nodded and the two headed down. As the two headed down they encountered some strange creatures. Two anthropomorphic cheetahs jumped out of the bushes

"HALT!" They both said.

'_I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!_' Paul roared in his mind.

The human's face twisted at the sight of the two cheetahs. He never saw creatures like them before, well besides furries on the internet of course.

"Hey! How you guys doin?" Sparx popped up in the cheetah's faces.

"Oh Sparx! Is this... thing with you?" One of the guards asked.

"Uh excuse me? I'm a human. Should I introduce myself or...?" Paul explained.

"Quiet! Sparx?" The other guard looked at the dragonfly.

"Huh? Oh yeah yeah sure. He's cool, he's with me." Sparx assured. The guard rubbed his chin and nodded to the other guard.

"Very well, you may pass. But you best behave yourself creature." The guard pointed at Paul. Paul choose to comply and nodded. Sparx and Paul continued on to the city.

"Geez, what was that all about?" Paul asked.

"Yeah.. sorry we just finished up with a war, we're trying to start everything off right so we need tighter security and... yeah, only one more checkpoint to go!" Sparx said and flew ahead. "But first I gotta meet with a pal of mine so wait here and I'll be back in a minute." As Sparx went on, Paul stood there looking around.

"God help me, they're gonna kill me, I'd rather be getting the Swimming merit badge right now." Paul said to himself. He saw that most of the other cheetahs were giving him curious looks and were obviously whispering about him. "Sparx... where the hell are you?" Paul said under his breath. He looked around once more and saw Sparx return with another cheetah.

"Alright. Paul, meet Hunter, Hunter, meet Paul. Now let's get out of here." Sparx said.

"Greetings Paul. As Sparx had said before I am Hunter. It is... surprising to see a creature like you here." Hunter greeted him.

"Uh...thanks. I'm new here." Paul said. Sparx face palmed.

"Hm.. I can tell." Hunter chuckled. "Sparx has told me about you. I think I can help you find some answers. Please follow me." Hunter said and walked toward the exit. Paul and Sparx followed suit. After another awkward meeting with a couple of guards and a checkpoint, the three continued to the city.

ooo-

* * *

The human, cheetah, and dragonfly neared the city at a normal pace. Soon, they were at the entrance, and Paul gawked at what was present before him.

There were dragons and huge moles everywhere! There were dragons of several colors and sizes all over. Most of them were half his size and looked really peaceful for being carnivorous, fire-breathing, flying creatures. They walked and flew to and fro, chattering happily and incessantly like chickens in a coop. A dragon couple feasted contently on some sort of meat, and a few small dragons were flying a kite; it was like Heaven. These creatures looked like they never cared about anything negative in life and substituted it for something positive. It was all peaceful and harmonious.

'These guys were just in a war? Wow, I don't remember a country that was ever this happy after a war. ' Paul thought to himself.

"There's a group of dragons I would like you to meet. And don't worry about the citizens, they've encountered several creatures of worse proportions before." Hunter explained. Paul took a deep breath and walked through the gates.

"Ahhhhh! An APE! Malefor's forces have returned!" A male dragon shrieked. In a matter of seconds, the streets were empty like a ghost town.

…Meek?

Silence.

Sparx and Hunter looked back to the crestfallen human. The poor guy.

"Like I said, don't worry about them. But perhaps I should have given them more warning." Hunter said and scratched his neck.

"I don't get it, they're dragons why would they be so scared?" Paul asked with confusion. "I mean you'd think they would be a bit braver or aggressive or something." 'Then again this by a fairy tale.'

"It's trauma or whatever you know. Some of the dragons are slowly returning to the city but... there's still a few issues they gotta work out." Sparx explained.

"That and the city is still under threat." Hunter added as he continued to lead them down the empty streets. "One of the Dark Master's most faithful of followers has continued in his work. The citizens are just being cautious is all."

"Wait, Dark Master? Like evil bad demon kinda thing or..." Paul inquired.

"I'll explain more when we make it to our destination." Hunter answered.

As simple as a walk through the street sounds, it wasn't a total "walk in the park" for the three. Dragons and moles continued to hide in their homes as they passed by.

ooo-

* * *

"Here we are." Hunter said and pointed to a large rectangular building. There were purple banners hanging down from the windows and it looked more stylish than the other homes.

"Yep this is where Spyro and I live." Sparx said and flew up to the door to knock.

"So I'm finally gonna get to meet Spyro himself huh?"  
Sparx turned to Paul and nodded. Then, he turned to the sound of an opening door. A purple dragon with yellow spikes walked through the door.

"There you are Sparx! and Hunter! What brings..." The dragon looked behind his two friends to see Paul standing there giving a slight wave. " GET DOWN!" He yelled and jumped over Hunter and Sparx to tackle Paul. "Don't worry guys I got him!"

"Hey Spyro stop! Don't hurt him!" Sparx pleaded.

"Leave him Spyro! He means no harm!" Hunter added.

Spyro was about to bite into Paul's neck when he heard the pleads. He stopped and got off the human. He scanned his surroundings with a confused look on his face.

"Where IS everyone?" Spyro asked.

Sparx flew up into Spyro's face. "Chill bro. This guy is with us. And about everyone else... not on the streets is all I can say."

"That's right. His name is Paul Davidson and he's a human. We brought him here to introduce him to you and your friends." Hunter explained.

'Why is it that everyone I meet tries to kill me or runs away. This may be an understatement but today is just weird.' Paul thought.

Spyro examined Paul looking at his features. His eyes, hair, legs, all totally foreign .

"Guys..." Spyro said to the cheetah and dragon fly. The three got in a huddle and whispered. "What are you doing? Why did you bring him here?"

"Look you've seen me do worse alright bro? Lighten up. He's just a lonely kid who's trying to find some answers." Sparx answered.

"Then why here? You know Warfang's just barely returning to its normal. This isn't the time or place. Why didn't you take him to Volteer, Terrador, and Cyril? I'm sure they would be a bigger help than I would." Spyro said.

"He needs to get more acquainted with our world Spyro. He may be here for a while." Hunter responded. "I was thinking of taking him to the guardians tomorrow when we have more time."

"I guess." Spyro sighed. He broke from the huddle and walked to Paul. Paul stood but still kept his guard up.

Paul and Spyro were facing each other. The purple dragon's height reached up to under Paul's chest. (His horns were up to his chin.) He looked rather young, probably not that much older than Paul was.

"Ahem," the dragon cleared his throat, raised a claw and spoke in a rather timid polite voice, "Pleased to meet you!"

Paul looked at his claw. He was really stunned that he was in a world full of dragons and other mythological creatures. It was like walking inside a mythology book or some weird fantasy. Paul remembered his manners and slowly brought himself to wrap his fingers around his claw and shake. His claw felt warm and smooth.

"Also, uhhh..." the dragon replied.

An awkward silence intervened between the two. Sparx looked at Spyro.

'T_he heck is he doing? Say something! Talk!_' he shouted inside.

"So," the dragon spoke. "You're a human, huh?"

"Yeah. Like Hunter said." Paul responded.

"Mm-hmm."

"Cool, cool."

Again, the awkward silence. Paul's mind raced. He thought about what he was going to say for a while so he could get on Spyro's good side. But how?

"I like your spikes! It goes really well with you purple scales and it looks...really cool." The human smiled.

'_What am I a fashion critic? A Lakers fan maybe but not a critic of colors… Really, Paul? Could've picked a better topic than that_!' he groaned inside.

Spyro scratched the back of his head and gave a small smile. A human! Complementing him on his looks!

"Oh! Well, uh…thank you!"

Suddenly the human did not seem too bad to him.

Paul beamed weakly, "Yer welcome!"

What could Spyro say? "Uh... Sorry about attacking you earlier. Wanna come inside?" Spyro offered Paul to go inside the house.

Paul thought of the offer. 'Not what I expected out of a dragon but heck if I ever do get home I should totally tell some one about this.' "Sure. That'd be nice." Paul accepted and followed Spyro in. Hunter and Sparx also entered.

The interior looked like a castle almost. A rather old one but if Spyro really was some kinda hero it's not surprising to see a guy living in a place like this. It beat the way Paul's house was.

"So, how did you get here?" Spyro asked.

"It's all fuzzy. I can't remember. I only remember that I was angry with someone and it was hot. I wake up and suddenly, I'm out here."

"That's strange."

"I know!"

Spyro sat on a long padded stool which was probably their equivalent of a sofa or something. "Well, anyhow, as long as you're here, you..."

Spyro was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Oh Spyro! Is my favorite purple dragon in?" A pink dragon wearing a heart pendant walked in. "I just couldn't go a day without..." She stopped when she saw Paul.

"AAHHHHH! Spyro! protect me!" She yelled and tried to run away. Unfortunately Hunter had already closed the door she just ended up slamming her head into the wooden door.

Spyro rolled his eyes , "Paul, this a friend of mine. Her name's Ember. Ember this is Paul." The pink dragoness shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Her head turned and she was able to look upon Paul again.

"Uh... Hi." She said.

"Hey." Paul responded.

'_What an adorable little dragon_' It was true, her blue eyes looked radiant in the indoor lighting and her light purple spikes complemented her pink scales so well. And that voice, such a sweet voice.

Paul shook his head. Spyro looked at him with concern.

"You okay?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, yeah sorry just, shivered that's it. I tend to do that."

Ember giggled after Paul had said this. "You're funny. Where are you from?" She asked.

Paul looked at her, puzzled. Sparx slapped his forehead with his palm.

ooo-

* * *

It had probably been an hour that Paul had arrived at Spyro's home. They continued to talk to Paul about the Dragon Realm and Paul spoke about America and his world as well. With the occasional "AMERICA" from Sparx. But the topic that seemed to get the most attention was the Dark Master himself, Malefor. Hunter and Spyro lectured Paul on who he was and about his plan to destroy the world as they knew it.

"WOW! That sounds amazing. How'd you do it?" Paul asked. "The defeating him I mean."

"Cynder and I combined our forces to weaken him. Then the spirits of the ancestors came down to imprison him. After that I brought the world back together and everything returned to normal." Spyro explained.

"Oh man. If I heard something like that back in my world I would've thought that was fairy tale. But it does sound like it would make a good video game story though." Paul complemented. Everyone in the room gave the human a confused look.

"Uh... video game?" Sparx asked.

"Oh uh... I'll tell you some other time. It's really complicated." Paul simply put. The others shrugged and looked at Paul again. "Well now what?"

"I was really hoping you would be able to meet the rest of my friends..." Spyro said but was interrupted by a knock. "That must be Cynder. I'll tell her you're hear before she actually sees you." Spyro said and walked to the door.

"Paul!" Sparx whispered.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Base ball!" Sparx said. Paul took a deep breath and shook his head.

Spyro returned with a black dragoness behind him.

Ember crossed her fore legs and gave her a stern look. "Hello Cynder." She said sarcastically.

"Ember" Is all the black dragoness said. "Soooo you..." Cynder looked at Paul with a raised eye brow. "You're Paul? The human Spyro just told me about?"

"Yeah that's me. It's a pleasure to meet you Cyn..." Paul was about to extend his hand when Sparx popped up.

"Hiya Cynder! BASE BALL!" He said loudly.

"What? What is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Hey! Did you know Paul is from a place called AMERICA!" Sparx said.

"Would you be quiet and talk normally! Well, at least normal for your standards?" Cynder asked.

"Problem Cynder? You mad?" Sparx asked.

"Spyro. He's acting weirder than usual. Help." Cynder requested.

oooo

* * *

Thank God that was over. Sparx said it over and over all throughout the talk.  
Paul regretted what he had told Sparx in the beginning when they first met. He could instantly tell that everyone was annoyed with having him around.

'Maybe I should've gone with the fattening food thing. Then again he might havde started making fat jokes so either way my ears would bleed.' Paul thought to himself and rubbed his head.

"Hey, Sparx?" Paul loudly called.

"Yes?" He replied.

"I think she's had enough, as a matter of fact I think we all have." Paul said while trying to stay content. The others nodded in unison.

Sparx gave a disappointed look. "My throat hurts from saying... the A word too often in that voice."

"Well serves you right," Cynder mumbled to herself.

Spyro heard her and said, "Yeah." Suddenly another knock came. "Here we go, last but not least Flame. I think you'll really like him Paul." Spyro assured.

Spyro opened the door. "Hey Flame, you finally made it."

"Yeah yeah. Dude! I heard that some new and weird creature came into your house. What happened?" The young red dragon asked.

"Okay look, be nice to him. He'll probably be here for a while and he still doesn't know that much about the Dragon Realms so don't get too crazy with him alright?" Spyro requested.

"I am fully with you to help him, Spyro, this'll be awesome!" Flame eagerly said.

"I know," Spyro said. "C'mon and meet him."

The two walked in and automatically walked over to Paul.

"Hey dude what's up? I'm Flame." Flame introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Flame." Paul said and shook Flames claws. Again warm and smooth. "So have the four of you known each other long?" Paul asked Spyro, Cynder, Flame and Ember.

"Well Cynder and I have known each other for years. We met Flame and Ember almost right after we defeated Malefor." Spyro explained.

"Yeah, it was awesome getting to meet the two who defeated the Dark Master!" Flame said.

"Oh Spyro was such a hunk back then." Ember spoke with a dreamy look on her face. Cynder gave her an annoyed look.

"I told you already Ember, Spyro and I are together and that's that. Your crush was cute back then but now it's just getting annoying" Cynder said aggressively.

"My feelings are legitimate, and they always have been!" Ember said. All the males could feel tension buiilding in the room, especially Spyro.

"Paul." Hunter spoke up. "Now that we're done introducing you to Spyro and his friends, would you care to come with me back to my camp? It would be best if I escorted you and well..." Hunter inconspicuously pointed to the two females.

"Sure." Paul awkwardly grinned.

"Let's hurry then, it's dark out and you'll need some rest." Hunter suggested. The four young dragons noticed this and looked at the two two-legged being walk to the exit.

"Oh uh, bye Paul. It was nice to meet you." Spyro called out.

"Same here. Catch you later." Flame added.

"Hope to see you again soon." Ember said.

"It was real pleasure Paul." Cynder nodded.

"We'll be seeing ya again. I know it!" Sparx said waving his hand.

"Well alright then, bye you guys. Have a good night." Adam said and walked out.

ooo-

* * *

"I swear it's been hours." A male dragon whom lived near Spyro's home said while looking out a window. "I bet you the Dark Master's forces sent that thing here to kill Spyro so that way no one could defend us."

"Honey quiet! It might hear you." A female dragon said to him. "Besides do you really think, whatever that was can really take on Spyro? And didn't you see how it acted before he went into the house?"

"Probably did that to gain their trust." Suddenly Spryo's door opened. "It's coming out!" The dragon couple went to the door and cracked it open.

"Well look at him, he looks so scrawny. There's no way a creature like that could ever harm such a great hero like Spyro." The female stated.

"I don't want to take any chances." The male dragon was about to burst out when another figure came to the door. It was Spyro and Sparx saying bye to the creature. "Well by the ancestors... they're alright!"

"I told you. Perhaps it is peaceful and the cheetah was just introducing it to Spyro." The female suggested.

"Perhaps, but still." They closed the door. "Tomorrow will be a strange day. I can tell." The couple said and went back to the window. The streets were once again empty.

ooo-

* * *

The two walked out of the city without a problem. The sun had already set and the two moons were up and shining in the night sky.

"Whoa! Two moons? Bizarre." Paul said as he rubbed his arm.

"Why's that?" Hunter asked.

"In my world we only have one moon and it looks a lot smaller." Paul explained.

"Fascinating your world is." Hunter said and motioned to two nearby guards.

"Sooo... what do I do tomorrow?" Paul asked. "I mean I made a few new friends but unless I find a way home I'm stuck here. So what do I do?"

"Tomorrow I'm taking you to see the elders. We can speak to them about these matters." Hunter answered.

"Okay. I guess since I was already camping back in my world anyway it doesn't really matter where or how I sleep." Paul said. The two made it back to the checkpoint from earlier in the day. Hunter lead Paul to his tent.

"You can sleep in the cot over there. I'll be up supervising for a while." Hunter said. "Is there anything else you'll need?"

"Uh, no thanks." Paul responded. '_A glass of water is the last thing I want to think about_.'

Hunter nodded. "Very well, have a pleasant sleep." Hunter blew out a lantern he had in the tent and closed the flap to the tent.

Paul sat in the cot and felt his clothing. He suddenly remembered his phone and compass. He pulled them out along with a pair of earphones, ten dollars, a packet of hot chocolate he took from the cafeteria and a pack of SweeTarts that he bought from the trading post. '_Well I guess I show them some of the pictures and phone and let them tastes some of my food but... meh_." Paul looked around the tent again. "He seriously wants me to sleep. I'm too worried to sleep. I may never see my friends or family again, I'm surrounded by animals that, back on Earth, are considered dangerous and...uh.. I don't even feel that(yawn) tired." Paul suddenly felt weak and fell back on to the cot where he would have probably the most educational dream of his life.

ooo-

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and stuff back there. I'm glad you like it. SO yeah Paul's finally met our favorite dragons, now it's time for him to meet the elders.**

**If some of the info I state in the fiction is wrong like, (I call the dragon city, Dragon City instead of Warfang, or say the name of an elemental power or ability of Spyro or Cynder's wrong) sorry. I haven't played the Legend series in a while and I'm just barely getting into the classic ones.**

**Anyways. I'd love more feed back, love more fav and follows and thankyou all. You make all this possible. See y'all later.**


	3. Keeping your Guard up!

Paul awoke and looked a round. For some reason he didn't find himself inside a tent. Instead he was in a cave.

"Whoa!Where am I?" Paul's voice echoed. "H-hunter? Some one?" Paul called out.

"Don't worry young man. Everything's alright." A voice spoke up.

"What? Hello? Who's that? Show your self!" Paul demanded. Suddenly Paul could feel as if someone was watching him.

"Keep calm young man." The voice spoke up.

"Oh! Okay, I get it! This a dream right? In fact I think I see what's going on here. I was already in a dream and now I just ended up in another dream! Inception am I right? It all makes as much sense as the movie did!" Paul theorized.

"Hm Hm... You're partly correct young man. But I'm aware you're in need of answers."

"Oh okay. You're here to give me answers right? So should I just ask you them or?" Paul asked and scratched his head.

"That and more Paul. I'll give you as many answers as I can in the time we have. Now if you would please exit the cave." The presence that seemed to be watching over Paul vanished. Paul shook his head and looked around. He saw a stone stair case leading up to a wooden door. He walked up the stairs and reached for the door. He opened it and saw what looked to be... the Thermosphere?

"Yep... I'm in Inception." Paul said and slapped his face. A rock platform suddenly floated in front of him. "Oh so what is this like a platforming challenge? Well if my favorite video game characters can do it then... so can I! I don't know." Paul shrugged his shoulders. He walked over the rock in front of him and looked ahead.

As more platforms began to appear, Paul walked and jumped along them. 'Don't look down, don't look down.' Paul thought to himself. Finally he made it to what looked like the facade of a gothic palace. He walked ahead to a fountain in the center of the courtyard and looked into the water.

"Okay uh hello? You there? Don't mean to be rude but I think you owe me some answers. Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?" Paul listed his questions.

"Please calm yourself young man. I brought you here to help you. But first allow me to introduce my self. I am Ignitus, the Chronicler." The voice said.

"Wait. Your voice sounds familiar. Have we met before?" Paul asked.

"Yes indeed. Do you remember the flames that encircled you during that storm at your camp?" Ignitus asked.

"Hmm," Paul tried to remember. " Oh yeah! Wait... are you the one who brought me here? To this..realm I guess?"

"I am."

"So where is this? A temple or something?" Paul asked.

"It's an elemental temple, or at least what remains of it."

"And this is a dream? Like the ones Spyro told me about?"

"Yes it is. Hm.. I'm glad you were able to meet Spyro and his friends."

"Yeah yeah me too. Okay my biggest concern is... why was I brought to this world?"

"A creature of your mind set and heart is what I have been looking for. The Dragon Realms is need of a person of your integrity."

"What? Why?" Paul said and turned his head and looked around his surroundings more. "This doesn't make any sense!" Paul yelled then sat on the edge of the fountain and rubbed his head. "Sorry, I'm still trying to wrap my head around the whole 'I'm high up in the atmosphere and apparently my dreams are even more surrealistic than the world I'm stuck in." Paul apologized

"Indeed you'll need more time to adjust to your surroundings and you'll also have to do your best to get along with the other creatures of this land. So for now, awaken and I will speak to you at another time."

Paul was about to straighten his back and walk away when he decided to ask another question. "Wait! What do I do now? Do I get some special power like Spyro did in his dreams?"

Ignitus chuckled. "You seem fascinated with that, I can understand. But from what I've learned a human's body is not fit for elements such as Spyro's and Cynder's. Like I said, I'll talk about this another time. Oh and when you see the guardians today, make sure to speak to them in private and tell them I had spoken to you." With that the presence of Ignitus left once more and the sky around the facade began to brighten.

* * *

Paul opened his eyes and saw the inside of the tent. "Good." He whispered. "I'm alive and I'm on solid ground. Thank God." Paul lifted himself out of the bed and rubbed his head. Hunter entered the tent and looked at Paul.

"Good morning Paul. Did you sleep well?" Hunter asked.

"Uh yeah, I had a bit of an odd dream but in the end I can't complain. Thanks for asking. How bout you?" Paul asked.

"I slept well and rested, but now it's time we headed out."

"For what?"

"We'll be seeing the elders today..." Hunter scanned Paul's clothes. "But first I think you should change clothes." Paul looked at himself.

"What? How? These are my only clothes." Paul pointed out.

"Uh-huh. Perhaps we have something to accommodate you. Wait here, I'll be back shortly." Hunter left leaving Paul to look over his clothes.

"Geez, where'd all this dirt come from?" Paul asked as he tried to brush off his pants. "Ugh! Thank God my mom's not here. She'd freaking get a heart attack from seeing me like this. Hell I'd think she'd get a heart attack just from finding out where I am." Hunter came back holding some garments.

"Here take these. This is a hooded coat and a pair of sandals. They're at a size meant for young trainees." Hunter said and handed them to Paul. "Change in here and then I will guide you to the springs where we wash clothing."

"Um..alright. I'll be right out."

* * *

Paul walked out of the tent and into the light wearing his new clothing.

"Uh God. I'm not even gonna bother asking about this." Paul said as he looked over his new attire. The coat seemed a bit thin but it managed to cover most of his body. '_I hate sleeveless_.'

"Hm Hm... Come, let's take your clothes to the spring." Hunter said. Paul and Hunter walked into the forest. As they walked the trails Paul noticed that there was still a lot of buzz about him. He thought he heard some of the younger cheetahs laughing at him. "Don't let them get to you Paul." Hunter said. Paul took a sigh and tried to ignore them.

'Even here people laugh at me. Then again they're not my species so I guess... well I was gonna say forgivable but hell it still sucks. I wish Kevin was here.' Paul thought to himself. They made it to a spring where several female cheetahs were working.

"Excuse me ma'am." Hunter called out to a female snow leopard near the banks. She had a slim figure and looked to be much younger than hunter. "Please forgive me but my friend here has clothes in need of cleansing." Hunter asked.

"Oh my! Is he the one who came to the camp yesterday?" She asked. Hunter motioned to Paul to come forward and greet the woman.

"Uh..um H-Hi. I'm Paul."

"Hello, um are those your clothes?" She asked.

"Yes. Um.. thanks." Paul set the clothes down next to her.

"My how fascinating. I'll make sure to wash it and maybe even see if a few of the others can replicate it so you'll have more changes of them." She offered.

"Wha? It's okay ma'am you don't need to. Why'd you suggest that?" Paul inquired.

"Well by the look of it, those clothes don't seem to be... very fitting for you." She giggled. Paul blushed at this.

"Well...uh okay then. Thanks. What's your name?" He asked.

"Felona." She replied.

"Well thank you Felona. See you later I guess." Paul said as Hunter put a paw on his shoulder.

"Come, we have to hurry. The guardian's temple is a long journey from here." Hunter spoke. Paul waved good bye and followed Hunter.

* * *

As they began walking toward the south, Hunter explained and described who each of the guardians were. He also went into depth about the Dragon Temple. "The temple we are walking to is a newly constructed one." Hunter explained.

"Geez, I guess Malefor was really serious about this stuff huh?" Paul asked. "If he was able to actually conquer the temple and ultimately destroy it I guess he was really powerful."

"Indeed. That is why Spyro and Cynder are greatly honored by the inhabitants of this realm." Hunter stopped and looked ahead. The two had stopped on the banks of some large rapids.

"Let me guess. The temple is right across from here huh?" Paul asked.

"It is. We'll need to jump across."

"Wait wait wait. Jump? How? I mean sure there's a bunch of islands in the river and all but I think jumping from one to the other is suicidal. You sure there's no bridge or something farther down?" Paul asked trying to avoid going in the water. _'Ugh. Maybe I should've tried the swimming merit badge_.'

Hunter stretched his arm toward Paul. "Take my paw. I'll help you across."

"What!? How can anyone jump across this? And won't I just be weighing you down if this did work?" Paul asked with a surprised tone. '_Why is this world so wierd. Curse me and my logic. I already met a talking dragonfly and became friends with a bunch of dragons so I don't know why this would surprise me_.' Paul thought to himself. After some hesitation Paul took Hunter's paw.

"Now jump whenever I tell you to." Hunter got into a pouncing position and Paul followed the action. "JUMP!" Almost immediately Hunter leapt off the ground towards the nearest island. Paul was still holding on but yelled out as they were about to land.

They finally set foot on the first island. Hunter looked at Paul who was had a shocked expression on his face, "Are you alright?" Hunter asked. Paul continued to stare at the ground.

"I-I'm alright... h-how are you?" Paul asked.

"I'm alright, do you want to rest?" Hunter said almost chuckling at Paul's expression.

"N-no...I...feel...that... what a rush." Paul calmly said. He shook his head and looked to the next island. "We gonna do the same for the next one?"

"Well of course. Are you ready?" Hunter asked.

"I think I'm okay. In fact... I'm actually kinda eager to do this next one! I've never jumped like that before!" Paul excitedly said. Hunter chuckled took hold of Paul's hand.

"Now!" Hunter yelled and the two jumped again. They jumped from island to island eventually making it to the other side.

* * *

"WHEW! That was intense! Can we do that again?!" Paul requested.

"Perhaps on the way back." Hunter chuckled at Paul's reaction. "C'mon it's almost noon and we're nearly there." The two continued down the path when they heard some rustling in the bushes. "Hold on." Hunter said ad stopped Paul.

"What is it?"

"We might be being watched." Hunter warned. He walked to the source of the noise and checked. Paul watched cautiously as Hunter neared the bush. Suddenly Hunter pounced into the bush and seemed to be in a struggle with something.

"H-hunter! Are you alright? Want me to help?" Paul ran up to the bush to see what was happening. "Holy crud!" Hunter was holding down a creature that seemed to be made of plants. Hunter punched it once more knocking out the creature.

"Grublin. An elite one. It was about to ambush us." Hunter explained.

"Good thing you stopped him. What is that thing exactly? I mean know there's PLANT monsters? I mean the dragons surprised me enough." Paul asked.

"Grublins are one of many of Malefor's minions. They've been on the rise since his death."

"Is that why the Dragon City is still being threatened? These guys are still attacking?"

"These and several more. But we've lost enough time as is. C'mon let's go."

"You sure you're okay? I mean that thing looked creepy as hell!"

"I'm alright." Hunter waved to Paul and continued walking.

* * *

The front doors of the temple were made of stone and wood and were plated with some metallic material.

They knocked on the door with the brass knockers on the outside. Paul scanned the outside walls to look at the archetecture. The outside of the temple looked stony but well kept. As Paul examined the outside the door opened.

"Greetings Terrador." Hunter greeted as a large green dragon further opened the door.

"Hunter! What a surprise!" The dragon named Terrador replied. "What are you doing here? Is Warfang under atta-?" He stopped. His eyes shot wide open.

Paul turned to see the tall, green creature in front of him.

Silence loomed in the air. Hunter figured they would act that way.

Hunter wedged in. "Terrador, this is Paul."

The guardian broke out of his silence, "W...what is he?"

"He's a human."

"I...have never heard or seen this creature before! I've traveled across this realm multiple times , and yet, this creature is all so new! How could I not know of this? There has to be some sort of a slip-up." Terrador had never been so curious about something in his life.

"Yes, Terrador, Sparx found him yesterday. We were hoping to introduce him to you and the other guardians." Hunter explained.

Paul winced. "Uuh! Erm, hi there sir…" Paul said with a faint smile.

The earth guardian just continued to stare at him. Then, he shook his head and smiled, "Oh! You speak...um hello. Come in." Terrador gestured inside. "We were just holding a discussion at the moment."

"Really? Thanks! What is the discussion for?" Paul asked. '_Kay good, at least he didn't go and cower like the ones from yesterday. Now just be cool and act casual. Or formal if these guys are the leaders... I'm just gonna shut up now._'

The three walked down a long hallway to another large door. "It's for security measures." Terrador answered. "The other guardians and I are looking over plans that can improve the protection around the city."

"Understandable. As a matter of fact Hunter and I were attacked by something called a grublin on the way over here." Paul spoke.

"Well it's good to see that you two are alright." Terrador sighed opened another door.

Terrador walked ahead into the next room. "Just give me a moment won't you?" He closed the door. Hunter and Paul could hear voices within, they seemed to be arguing. "No no! Volteer stop! Stop!..." They heard Terrador yell out. Hunter and Paul looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Suddenly loud thuds came from the room. The door opened and Terrador appeared. "Mhm. Please come in." He said as he cleared his throat.

Paul walked into the room followed by Hunter. Inside were two dragons. They were both around the same size as Terrador but were different colors.

"My! What a fascinating creature. You were right Terrador, this is an odd one." The one named Volteer said and continued to stare at Paul.

"Oh quiet Volteer. Leave the child alone and be calm for once will you!?" The light blue one by the name of Cyril

Paul was about to seat himself in an open seat when Terrador spoke out. "Do not sit there!" Paul raised himself slowly from the seat with a surprised look on his face. "Forgive me but, that was Ignitus' seat."

"Oh right. Sorry." Paul apologized and walked to another seat near Volteer. '_That reminds me, after all this I gotta talk to them about Ignitus and my dream._' Paul thought.

"My how curious. So, Paul, tell me. Where are you from? What about your country?" Volteer's eyes filed on his.

"America. More specifically, the United States of America."

"Sounds promising! Your folk really must work hard together to keep your country running, don't they?" Cyril asked.

Paul exhaled sharply. "Yeah, they do. Other than the fact that there is still division... It's... really complex. I don't feel like talking about it. I don't want to bore you with the details."

Cyril chuckled at this. "Oh if only Volteer were more like you." He teased the Electric guardian.

Volteer ignored the comment. "Well that is rather interesting. Are you from another world or planet or..." Volteer listed different synonyms for planet along with other celestial objects. "a star system or galaxy even?"

"Well the planet I come from is called Earth." Paul answered.

"We call this Earth as well. Big coincidence, don't you think?" He smiled, being friendly and excited. Terrador nodded.

"Really big," he laughed..

Then Terrador turned to Hunter. "So how did he get here again?"

"I'm not sure, Sparx is the one that found him." Hunter replied. "Even Paul vaguely remembers."

"Ah so you met Sparx did you? Did he introduce you to Spyro and the others?" Terrador asked.

"He did. They all seem like really cool guys. Them and you guys are like the first dragons I ever met." Paul answered.

"You don't have dragons where your from?" Cyril asked.

"Well not really. I mean we know about dragons and there's a lot of stories and other things about dragons but there aren't any actual dragons." Paul explained.

"Now that seems rather intriguing." Volteer spoke. "Your world seems rather odd. If only I could see it some how."

Paul suddenly remebered. "Oh yeah! That reminds me!" Paul reached into a pouch in his coat and pulled out his phone. The other occupants of the rooms stared.

"What is that?" Volteer asked.

"It's a phone. Back in my world I used it to contact my friends and family." Paul explained. "I could also take pictures, play games, listen to music, a whole lot of stuff."

"A phone? How does it work?" Volteer asked.

"It runs on electricity." Paul said.

"Electricity did you say?" Volteer perked up even more.

"Yeah, all of technology in my world runs on electricity. It's used for almost everything."

"Well isn't that grand." Volteer smiled proudly

"Oh quiet. It isn't that great." Cyril spoke and Volteer gave him a glaring look.

"Well anyways I have pictures on here of some of my friends, pets, house and other stuff." Paul scrolled through his album. "Here's a picture of my friend Kevin." Paul raised the phone to Volteer's face.

"My my. Your kind varies in appearance I see." Volteer said. Paul got out of his seat and walked to Cyril.

"Here's my pets." He showed Cyril. The picture had Paul's two dogs sitting next to one another.

"How adorable. They looks so small. Your world sure has some interesting animals." Cyril responded. Paul walked over to Terrador.

"This is what America looks like." Paul had a map of the US on his phone.

"Looks like a large country. What is the population there like?" Terrador asked.

"Hundreds of millions of people live in America. Different nationalities live across the country and the population is still going up." Terrador nodded.

Paul walked to Hunter still scrolling through the album. "Sorry I didn't show this to you earlier Hunter. Here, this is a picture of the camp was in. This is the last picture I took before I came here." Paul showed Hunter a picture of the outside of his cabin.

"Looks rather luxurious. Are you sure you were camping?" Hunter asked in a joking way. Paul smiled and walked back to his seat.

"Oh and here's some music I listen to. These are a few of my favorite songs." Paul said and opened the music app. "Let's see, Paul McCartney, Michael Jackson, oh here." Paul tapped a song. "This is called 'I Wanna be the One by a group called the Megas." The five listened to the intro. It started with a narration then was followed by the first lyrics.

**My name is Mega Man**

**and I'll do all I can**

**to save man... kind.**

The actual beginning of the song started and instantly captured the attention of the four others.

"Well how catchy. These are musicians from your world?" Cyril asked.

"They are. They're pretty popular actually. But not as popular as a few of the artist I have on here." Paul explained. 'I'd say they're popular among video game fans but the less I mention of videogames the better. I really don't want to explain everything to them.' Paul stopped the song and put the phone in his pouch.

"Well I must say this was a rather educational visit." Volteer commented. "I'm most amazed by that device of yours. So small yet capable of so much. And the images of your world that you showed, your world ours are much more different than I expected."

"That's how I felt when I first came here." Paul responded. Suddenly he remembered."Uh actually there's something I need to talk to you guys about." Paul said to the guardians. "Hunter could you go outside for minute? Please?"

"Alright, I'll be outside. Let me know when you're ready." Hunter said and walked away. He bowed before he exited.

Paul turned back to the guardians.

"So what do you wish to talk to us about?" Terrador asked.

"Well...you see... I had this dream last night and..." Paul walked closer to the center of the room. "A guy named Ignitus talked to me. He told me talk to you about it in private."

The guardians looked at one another. "So it's true." Terrador spoke. Ignitus has become the new Chronicler, and he has contacted you in a dream. What else did he say?" Terrador asked.

"He said _HE_ brought me here and he chose me because of my mind and heart. What does that mean?"

"Ah! I knew there was more to you than met the eye." Volteer answered.

"What are you saying?" Paul asked.

"You have the characteristics of a hero! You have the thoughts, intentions and morale of a hero." Volteer elaborated.

"H-how? Why me?" '_Well improbable prediction 2 has come true_.' Paul thought to himself.

The Electric guardian responded, "I'm saying that Ignitus chose you because you seemed to 'morally' be the most qualified of the candidates he had in mind."

Paul shot his mouth and eyes wide open.

"So you were brought here!" Cyril pointed out.

Paul was surprised, too. "Me…again...why?!"

"Ignitus has his reasons! You were chosen to be... a guardian." Terrador loudly said.

"Wh-wait. You mean like you guys? I don't think I could handle that." Paul timidly said.

"No no. Not so much like us but... as a protect of peace." Terrador

"Okay for the one millionth time... how?" Paul asked with an overly skeptical expression. "Are you absolutely sure? You're not just assuming that?"

"Well if Ignitus brought you here I doubt it was out of something comedic. Like Terrador said, Ignitus has his reasons. " Cyril assumed.

"Well I'm speechless." Paul aid bluntly .

"Perhaps we can discuss this after we look into it more. Perhaps even tomorrow we can go and discuss with you and Spyro over a meal or something." Terrador suggested.

"I guess that sounds okay. Still sounds kinda odd though. I've only been here for two days and..." Paul's stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry..." Paul said nervously.

"Well speaking of meals, I think we should have one." Volteer said, "A day when your mind is full and your stomach is empty is a bad one."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Volteer. I also feel hungry. " Cyril exclaimed.

Terrador rolled his eyes. "Very well then. Paul? Would you like to join us?"

"Oh sure. Just let me get Hunter." Paul said and walked to the front to let Hunter in.

* * *

**Well there ya go. For some reason, I feel that this was a really weak chapter. Anyways, we'll be getting back to Warfang next chapter. I'll make sure to keep the OCs to a minimum as the story develops. **

**Sorry for taking so long and I hope to see y'all soon. Comment, favorite and you know the drill. See YA **


	4. Getting a Little Personal are we?

"Soo..." Paul gaped, "This is nice." He said as he looked at his food. An assortment of meat and mushrooms sat in front of him on a wood plate.

"Indeed, I haven't had a meal this exquisite in the longest time ." Volteer added.

"So… what happens after this?" Paul shrugged.

"We'll be heading back to Warfang." Hunter continued, "We won't be able to stay for long."

"What!?" Volteer piped up rather loudly. Cyril face clawed.

"I was really hoping I could ask him more questions!" Volteer pointed out.

Terrador looked at Volteer, shook his head, then looked at Paul . "Well, don't worry Paul: I think you'll be happy here." Terrador spoke.

"Well I agree with Terrador." Cyril spoke up, "I think you'll find your time in these realms to be the best of your life. Take it from me, I am a noble dragon after all."

"Really? You're like royalty or something?" Paul asked with a hint of intrigue.

"Oh don't listen to him!" The electric guardian huffed.

The Ice guardian rolled his eyes.

"Paul. We'll need to go. It'll be dark soon and I'm hoping to get back to the camp by sunset." Hunter alerted him.

"I have an idea why doesn't he just stay here with us?." Volteer suggested. "As long as he's here, we might as well find him someplace to sleep. It'll be easier for him and .."

"I might have to pass on that." Paul said. "I mean do you really think there'll be enough room for me here? I mean it is really nice here."

"We would be glad to take him in for the night," Terrador joined, "would that be alright with you two?" He asked.

"I suppose it'll be alright. Some time away from the city should do you good. You can explore a lot more out here and even learn from the guardians." Hunter suggested.

"You know what then. Sounds good. I guess a night here wouldn't be too bad." Paul accepted the offer.

Suddenly Volteer piped up. "Oh good. We can learn more about each other this way." He smiled.

"Remember Volteer he's only here temporarily. He isn't going to live with us." Cyril stated.

"Humph, Cyril! For shame!" Volteer shot her snout up, "Paul is new in this realm and our inter-dimensional friend in need of shelter so we need to show him some hospitality." Volteer gestured to himself.

"All right, if you all are alright with the idea then Paul may stay here." Hunter announced.

"Hurrah!" Volteer beamed.

"Very well then. We welcome you to our home Paul, and please accept my apologies for my rude behavior." Cyril concurred.

"Well then Paul. Are you alright with this? " Hunter asked.

"Yeah. This'll be great!" Paul looked to the other people in the room.

"Shall I show him the way to his room. I know where he could stay." Volteer spoke up.

"Let me guess, is it the one near your quarters?" Cyril mockingly asked.

"No! It's the one near yours as a matter of fact'." Volteer explained.

"Which is across your quarters." Cyril pointed out.

"Look h-how about you just show me where the room is before we get into an argument." Paul interjected.

"Indeed, but I'll be the one to show you to the room. Please follow me." Terrador said.

"I need to return to the camp near Warfang. I'll return tomorrow Paul." Hunter got up and waved good-bye.

"Oh okay the. See ya Hunter. Thanks for all your help." Paul ran back to Hunter to shake his hand. They shook hands good bye and went there own ways. "Alright where will I be sleeping?" Paul asked and Terrador led him through the halls.

Sleeping in the home of dragons. It probably wouldn't be that much different from sleeping in a camp of cheetahs. A temple that belonged to a group of elder dragons where one was totally obsessed over him, and another that probably didn't want him here. He didn't know whether to feel grateful or grateful with a hint of awkward. Still, it was an offer he could't refuse. He wanted sleep, and food, and did I mention sleep.

* * *

"And here's where you are going to be sleeping." Terrador gestured to an cylindrical shaped room with red drapes and a thick circular pad in the middle. There was also a large podium on the side of the room.

"It's a room we were originally going to use as storage but I suppose it'll ave to do. Just a few more accommodations and this room will be all set for you to sleep and live in."

"Cool!" Paul exclaimed coolly.

"The window over there gives you a wonderful view of the valley and if you wish to write something then there's parchment and writing implements over there."

"You really don't have to go all through this trouble, Terrador."

" You're our guest Paul, and someone who's revered highly by Ignitus deserve the best." He gasped in surprise, "You're always welcome here."

Paul smiled warmly.

"I'll see if we can find any blankets and pillows for you in the nursery. In the meantime make yourself at home."

"'Kay."

* * *

Paul lied flat on the pad in the middle of the room, bored as hell. Terrador sure was taking long finding those blankets. He got up and looked at the podium. "Whoa a feather pen? I've always wanted to try one of these." Paul took a hold of the feather in the ink jar and grabbed a piece of parchment. "Okay, oh I know what I should try writing!" Paul said and placed the tip of the pen on the parchment and began writing. "Yeah! This is so easy! I thought it would be harder to this but I'm doing it! Some of these.. this... and... done!" Paulput the feather to the side and looked at what he wrote. "Let's see how my first time writing with a feather turned out. THE." Paul looked at the word he wrote. "I couldn't resist." Paul rolled up his 'artwork' and put it near the pad. "Well that was fun. Now for more waiting.

* * *

Terrador came out from behind the front door. He walked in with a few blankets and pillows.

"Sorry I took so long. I had trouble finding the new nursery." Terrador stood there looking at Paul. He was leaning against the edge of the pad napping. Terrador chuckled. 'I suppose I was gone long than expected. I'll just leave them next to him.' Terrador gently placed the pillow and blankets near Paul and quietly walked out.

"Hmm?" Paul opened his eyes and looked around. He looked down to his side and saw the many blankets and large pillow near his hand. "Aww dang I must've fallen asleep." Paul got up decided to look around more.  
Paul opened the door and walked out into the large hallway. It was dim but was still bright enough for anyone walking with in the to see.

"Ah Paul," Paul turned and saw that Cyril was approaching him. "How do you find your new room? Comfortable I assume?"Cyril asked.

"Uh yeah actually. I actually managed to take a nap earlier."

"Good for you, I'm glad. So do you have any questions about this place?" The ice guardian asked.

"Not necessarily on the temple but more about you guys." Paul replied.

"Ah! Well then what may said question be?"

"I've noticed that you and Volteer don't really get along, why is that?" Paul asked.

"Oh.. um.." Cyril looked baffled, he didn't know how to answer that question. He looked around and thought on how to answer. "Well uh.. would you believe that we have a love-hate relationship?" Cyril randomly said. Paul's expression became surprised and awkward.

"Wait... you two are..." Paul was about to say when Cyril interrupted.

"NO! NO! Uh.. wrong choice of words.. um.."

"You really don't have an answer for that?" Paul asked.

"Uh.. it's complicated. We.."

"Did you guys fight as kids?"

"No, we didn't even grow up together."

"Did you guys like the same girl when you were younger?"

"Well.. yes but that's not why." Cyril really didn't like talking about topics like this. Even he didn't remember why he and Volteer didn't get along.

Paul tried to be as calm as possible. "Okay you know what, never mind. I'm gonna say it was a personal thing and you don't want to talk about it."

"Yes of course let's go with that." Cyril quickly answered and smiled weakly.

"Well then avoiding that... about this Ignitus guy. I never actually saw him in my dream. Can you tell me or show me more about him?" Paul requested.

"Why of course. THAT I can help you with." Cyril said and led him to another room where there were many scrolls and books strew about. "This is our library we have a few illustrations of Ignitus and some manuscripts that he had written long ago. Why are you so curious about him though?" Cyril couldn't help but ask.

"This way if I ever talk to him in my dreams again I have something to talk to him about." Adam explained.

"Indeed. Well if that's all you need assistance with then I need to be going."

"Thanks Cyril."

Cyril quickly walked out of the room. Paul took one of the books and opened. To his surprise he was able to read it. Well the language wasn't totally the same. It was written more in Engrish as opposed to full fledged english. "I guess the words are spelt differently than than they're pronounced." Paul assumed. He tried his best to read it when he heard the door creak open.

"Oh sorry," It was Volteer. "am I interrupting something?"

Paul smiled and turned around. "It's all good! As a matter of fact I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh? Why is that?" Volteer curiously asked.

Paul raised his eyebrows, "Well I have a few questions."

The electric guardian stared at him. "Is that so? You're curious about this new world, yearning to learn more of this new realm, wanting to seek out answers to your questions of the land?"

'Did he just seriously say the same sentence three times over?' Paul thought to himself. "Well yes but, I have other questions ... well about you and... sorry if they seem a bit personal."

"Oh well that's alright. Go ahead." Volteer sat next to the human.

"Well when we first met you seemed to be acting rather friendly towards me. How come?" Paul asked.

"Well incase you don't know I'm easily fascinated by many things. You are probably one of the most...um... curious of creatures that I've come across."

"Heh, I don't blame you. I guess I wouldn't mind telling you about my self sometime later on."

"Wonderful."

" So another question I have is, how come you and Cyril don't get along?"

Like Cyril, Volteer became nervous. "Uh...um."

"Are you serious? Even _you_ can't answer that?"

"I think... I'd rather not answer that."

"Personal?"

"Personal."

'_Well it's really not any of business. If it's really that bothersome to both of them I'm not bringing it up.'_ Paul thought to himself. "Well uh. You know those questions you wanted to ask me? I guess now you can ask questions."

Volteer's face twisted. "I'm sorry but, I need to return to my quarters very quickly. Perhaps later?" Volteer asked.

"Oh uh.. sure. Later then." Paul said. Volteer nodded and walked out. "Geez, I guessed I touched a nerve or two in those guys." Paul said to himself and continued reading on about Ignitus. "So...

_Ignitus was the leader and most dedicated of the four Guardians; he was haunted by failures of his past and seeked to redeem himself. As a master of fire, Ignitus was competent in all fire techniques and could quickly dispatch his enemies with little effort. During the war against The Dark Master's army, Ignitus was a general who led a company of war Dragons into battle against the Apes. After a fierce struggle in which many Guardians were lost, Ignitus's forces were driven back until only four Guardians remained._

...wow this guy sure did a lot in hi life time." Paul turned the page. There was an illustration of Ignitus from the war time. "So that's what you look like. I don't think I actually saw him." Paul closed the book. "Well I guess they won't mind if I take this with me to my room. I doubt they have library cards here." Paul walked to his room with the book still in hand. Suddenly he felt faint. "Uh... man, I feel tired.." He yawned. Paul dropped the book and walked to the makeshift bed. With one last yawn he fell on the pad and slept.

* * *

"Hello young man, I see you've spoken to my comrades." The voice spoke.

"Ignitus? That you? Listen could you not.. you know.. make me go in to a dream sequence all randomly?" Paul requested. Once again he was in front of the elemental temple. The fountain was still there and Ignitus voice still flowed from it.

"Well at least it was convenient. After all you are currently in your new bed." Ignitus explained.

"True. So hi again. I've been trying to learn a bit more."

"I see you were reading about me."

"Yeah that was impressive. So you were the old fire elder here?"

"I was, and I fought in the war against the Dark Master."

"So how did you die?"

"It was about a year ago. Spyro and Cynder were in the burning waste lands and they needed help to reach Malefor's inferno. I protected them with my magic but it proved to be too exhausting for me and..."

"Well, you did good. Spyro said he was really broken up after your death."

"Indeed but we have more important things to discuss."

"I still have a few questions that need to be answered. Yesterday you said I was supposed to be a guardian. What did you mean? And how am I supposed to accomplish that?" So far, Paul was feeling optimistic and eager about the whole "guardian" spiel. If he actually continued on with this he could become a super hero and save everyone. Everyone would accept him and be friends with him in short time.

"The war may be over, but there are still more battles to fight Paul. You hold a lot of potential and I promise you that you will be able to unlock that potential and use it for the betterment of this realm. I will show you how over time."

"Okay so, assuming that I went through with this and I became a guardian and all of that, would I ever be able to go home again?"

"hmm. I knew you would still be concerned with that."

"I mean I like it here and all but, my family and friends are probably worried and I actually kinda miss them."

"Well, I am the one who brought you here so I suppose I shall be the one to give you the option to leave or stay."

"So when all this is done I can either stay or leave?"

"If you survive that is."

Paul gulped. "R-right got it."

Ignitus chuckled. "Go through those doors and on to the other side. You'll begin your training there."

* * *

Meanwhile outside the new temple a group of ominous creatures were gathering in the brush near by. They quietly discussed further plans about an invasion, but said invasion would have to wait till later in the day.

* * *

**I feel bad. I had a whole week and a half+ for this and I only got one chapter done. Sorry it took so long. So next time we'll see how exactly Paul will earn his rank as guardian. Our other favorite characters will be back soon and the trouble is just starting brew.**

**Fun fact: that section about Ignitus a few paragraphs up, I got that from Spryo Wikia. I love that place.**

**Anyways...**

**See y'all next chapter.**


	5. To the City with a Sword in Hand

Paul flinched as he walked into the next room. The high atmospheric scenery was now a starry realm with the planet's two moons in the sky. He looked down and saw the same stone floor extending to about 7 yards and curved off to form a circular shape.. In the middle of the grounds was a stone with a metallic object protruding out of it.

"Whoa! This looks like something out of Legend of Zelda."

"Hm. Fascinating isn't it?" Ignitus chuckled.

"It sure is," Paul responded. He walked to the sword and walked in a circle around it. "Is that a sword?" Paul asked.

"Yes. This is that elemental power you were all excited about earlier."

"How is this an element? It's a sword. I don't even now how to use a sword."

"That's what all of this is for. Go ahead. With all your might pull it out." Paul walked closer to it and stood facing the the celestial horizon. "Now Paul, what makes you mad?"

Paul winced. "What? Why does that matter?"

"This is the Elemental Sword. It's warmed by the raging heat that you hold within."

"Oh ho. I see what you did there. But I could only use it when I'm mad?"

"To link yourself with it, yes, to use its mightiest attacks, yes, but simply to wield it, no."

"I understand..." Paul said and took hold of the grip. "So just think angry thoughts?"

"Yes, focus your mind, ignite your rage, control it."

'Okay, picky and odd but hell like logic really freaking matters anymore.' Paul thought about the things he hated or was easily annoyed by the most. 'Well I hated my computer teacher from my elementary school, she was a real bitch. My 2nd grade PE teacher, biggest asshole ever. EVERYONE in freshman year, Jon and Joe,...' Thinking of all these people and of his worst memories really pushed Paul to the edge. The sword began glowing a reddish-white color.

"Now Paul! Contain it, suppress your thoughts." Ignitus warned.

Paul calmed down and felt a warm sensation in his arms. He was thinking of letting go but couldn't help but hold on. "Wh-what's going on?" Paul opened his eyes and looked at the sword. It was flaming and shining as bright as the sun. The brightness of the light increased and the heat also intensified.

"Pull it out now!"

Paul pulled it out with all effort possibly and freed it from the stone. He raised it above his head pointing it up upward. Sparks flew from the blade and an explosive energy radiated through it. A strange reflex began to tug at Paul's arms. He couldn't help but swing the sword at least once. When he did, a large wave of heat and flame spiraled out from the sword. "Whoa! So that's what it does."

"Good job. You've awakened it, but you've yet to master it."

"Cool! So do I get to fight stuff that you summon for me to fight or something? I'm ready to learn now."

"Actually no. It'll be time for you to wake up soon. But if something is bothering you feel free to tell me of it."

Paul lowered the sword and smiled contently. "Actually, I feel great." Paul seemed surprised. "All my stress is gone. Wow, a kick ass weapon and it relieves stress without actually using it for the intended purpose. Nice."

"But you still have fears and worries don't you?"

"Well.. I.. Yeah." Paul hesitantly said. "This whole destiny thing.."

"It's still a lot to take in. I know."

"Ignitus.. I've never actually fought anyone or anything in my life. You seriously think I'M the one to do this?"

"As strange as it may seem, offensive maneuvers and techniques are not necessary to win a battle. At least not always."

"What do you mean. Every battle involves being offensive in some way."

"But there is also defense."

"Does it really matter? I thought the point of a weapon was to attack with it, not defend. Isn't that what a shield is for?"

"Indeed you have a lot to learn."

"But you didn't answer my question. Why choose me to defend the city... oh wait..." Paul realized. "Defense in battle, defend the city, okay yeah that was pretty clever."

"See what I did there?" Ignitus chuckled.

"You got me, I'll admit that." Paul scratched his head also chuckling.

"I think that's enough for now though."

"What? But all I did was..." Paul thought he would practice battling mooks, minions and evil doers here in his dream world, but Ignitus had other plans.

"You'll begin training out there, in reality." Ignitus' voice began to fade.

* * *

Paul flinched awake to find the sun directly in his eyes. As he awoke he felt sweaty all over. He looked around and took in his surroundings, but as he did so, he noticed the sword by his side. "Man... What did I do last night?" Paul remembered the dream, "oh yeah!" Paul picked it up and was about to walk out with it to show the guardians when suddenly.

"Hiss" Paul stopped in his tracks and turned around. Standing on the pad that was supposed to be his bed was the largest arachnid he had ever seen.

"Oh my god..."

* * *

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Paul screamed.

Cyril, who was just about wake Paul, was startled by the noise coming from in the room. He ran to the door and quickly opened the door. what he saw truly... surprised him.

Paul was swinging his sword at the creature with great endurance. "Get away! Get away!" Paul yelled in his whiniest tone. Any dignity Paul had before was now gone. He would block the spider's lunges and also attempt to stab it. The two were at a stand still until Paul finally said, "I HATE spiders!" The sword glowed with a warm light. Paul swung his sword again and this time ignited the spider.

It twitched and jumped in front of him attempting to extinguish the flames but to no avail. All Paul could think was to swing one last time and he did. The spider blasted open and evaporated. Paul couldn't help but stare at what had just happened. In tried to catch his breath and turned to the door to see Cyril.

"Oh uh... H-how much of that did you see?" Paul asked embarrassed.

"Hm... Well now I know that you're terrified of spiders." Cyril chuckled. Paul blushed and scratched his head. "That and I suppose Ignitus gave you a souvenir?"

Paul looked at the sword. "Yep, this is... the Elemental Sword." Paul held it up.

"Very nice. Come, it's time for breakfast." Cyril motioned to Paul to follow. Paul put the sword on the pad and followed Cyril.

* * *

-ooo

A few minutes later, Paul slowly approached the meal hall still sweaty. His hands wiped his face.

"My. What have you been up to?" Volteer asked.

"Good morning." Paul said out of breath.

"Did something happen?" Terrador asked.

"No! I just saw a bug in my room and I..."

"One of Malefor's arachnid minions found it's way into Paul's room and he managed to do a rather... fascinating job of eliminating it." Cyril answered still remembering Paul's shrieks.

"You what? How?" Volteer asked in a surprised tone. Paul nodded and sighed. "So how did you manage it?"

"Why don't you show them your weapon Paul?" Cyril suggested. Paul sighed heavily and turned back to his room.

* * *

-oooo

"Here it is." Paul carried his sword into the dinning room. He set it on the table and Terrador took a hold of it.

"My, where did you get this? I didn't see you carrying this with you yesterday." Terrador asked.

"Just a gift that Ignitus gave me. I had a dream last night."

"He visited you again? So what did he tell you?" Terrador asked.

"He said I should really practice with it. It's controlled by my emotions I guess." Paul explained and took his seat next to Volteer.

"We can discuss this later,first let us eat." Cyril spoke up.

* * *

-ooo

The breakfast was comprised of some kind of meat and and some exotic fruit. While the fruit did taste a bit strange, the meat was fantastic. He vowed never to eat normal steak ever again for as long as this fantastic food existed.

"That was good! My compliments to the chef." Paul complimented.

"Indeed. But now tell us more about this sword." Volteer spoke up.

"Here, take it back." Terrador said pushing it closer to Paul. Paul got off his seat and grabbed it.

"Well you see. Ignitus said that this was the Elemental Sword. It's has fire type of attack. I could only really use it when I'm upset though. In other words my emotions control it." Paul explained.

"It baffles me how you were able to do all that with that sword." Cyril stated. "It looks like a normal sword, but to think you can actually explosions with the blade."

"Yeah, only thing is is that I think only being able use it when I'm mad seems kinda inconvenient though."

"Perhaps that's what he meant by 'practice'." Terrador elaborated.

"Sure thing. But uh, what else are we doing today?" Paul asked.

"We were thinking of going to Warfang to check up on things." Terrador answered.

"Oh, you mean the Dragon city?" Paul asked with a bit of concern.

"Yes. You were there the other day weren't you?" Cyril asked.

"Yeah but, not everyone took too kindly to me when I first arrived. I bet you they'd still run in terror if I went." Paul explained.

"Nonsense. With us escorting you it'll be fine." Volteer said to comfort the nervous human.

"Well that makes sense. When do we leave?"

"Within the hour as a matter of fact." Volteer answered.

"I'll be ready to leave then."

* * *

-ooo

"Alright we're heading out!" Volteer called out.

"Okay! I'm coming!" Paul responded and ran out of the closing doors with the Elemental Sword in hold. "How are we getting there?" Paul asked.

"Flying of course. Would you like a ride?" Volteer asked.

"Uh.. me? Well I.. Wouldn't that be kinda awkward?" Paul asked.

"Why no of course it wouldn't. Why would you think that?"

"Well, never mind. Sure, thanks." Paul said and walked up Volteer's tail to get to his back and sat down. The doors opened once more and out walked Terrador and Cyril.

"I see you two are ready to go." Terrador spoke.

"Yep. So what do we do when we get there?" Paul asked.

"We're going to go in through the front entrance. You'll walk in first then Cyril, Volteer and I shall follow you in. That way the citizens will know that you're safe to be around. We'll then escort you to Spyro's home, then you may enjoy the day however you wish." Terrador explained.

"Sounds easy enough. I hope it works. I really don't wanna go in there and it's a ghost town."

"Why are you so worried?" Cyril asked. "If anything everyone in the city should be wanting a piece of you."

"I hope you mean that in a good way." Paul asked nervously.

"Oh, um of course I mean that in a good way." Cyril said realizing what he said may have been as threatening as it was encouraging.

"We need to get going. The moles will be wondering what happened to us." Terrador alerted them. He opened his wings and flew up into the sky. cyril followed.

"Alright then, hold on alright. We're in a hurry." Volteer warned the human.

"Okay. I'm ready." Paul said and gripped Volteer's shoulders. Volteer opened his wings and jetted into the air. Paul gripped even tighter and closed his eyes. After ascending to the correct height, Volteer began following the other guardians. The air flowed through Paul's hair as they proceeded towards town. He opened his eyes and look around. The clouds sped by and the objects on the ground seemed much smaller than they should've been. It was amazing. Paul lifted his head to get a better look around. "Whoa. This is awesome! WOOO!" Volteer chuckled. Warfang wasn't too far ahead and they were fast approaching.

"We're almost there. Are you ready?" Volteer asked.

"Yeah." Paul answered. They descended quickly and headed for the front gate.

-ooo

* * *

In the next few minutes the three guardians and "new guardian" stood at the entrance to the city.

Paul was about to walk in, until he heard Terrador's voice. "Remember Paul, be confident, we are right behind you." The doors opened and the first thing Paul saw was a cream-colored dragoness with an orange wavy spikes and underbelly standing in front of him. Seeing the human, the dragoness's eyes shot open in fear and she was gone in an eye blink. Well, that was discouraging. Paul was beginning to re-think if just walking outside in a town full of super cautious dragons was a good idea. He looked back at the guardians and they motioned him to enter.

He sighed and made his way in to the town.

He was approaching the middle of a busy street. He heard all of the dragons, moles and other citizens just ahead. They looked in his direction and bolted into different hiding places. Some just stood a far distance from him while other continued to hide. Probably the only reason why some were still in site was because the guardians were there. "What are the guardians doing with that thing?" A dragon asked.

"Maybe it's mind controlling them or something." One of the moles whispered. The guardians couldn't help but look in his direction.

"Shouldn't we say something?" Cyril asked Terrador.

"Perhaps. This is the busiest street and we need as many civilians as possible to know he isn't a threat." Terrdor stepped forward. "Ahem. Citizens of Warfang. Your attention please." Some dragons at least showed their heads and looked at the Earth Guardian. "Do not be afraid. This creature that stands before us is not a threat. He simply wants to befriend you all and join in your society. We promise you he will cause no harm. Went at least one of you come out and greet him?" Terrador asked and looked around.

Suddenly a voice spoke up. "Terrador! Cyril! Volteer! Welcome back." It was Spyro. He was being followed by Sparx and Flame.

"Why hello you three. Perfect timing." Terrador walked to Spyro. "Spyro, were trying to get these quivering citizens to have more trust in Paul. Pretend you haven't met him before and that you're full out welcoming him."

"Got it." Spyro answered and walked to Paul. "Well hello there. Haven't seen anything like you before. My name is Spyro." He said and winked at Paul.

It took some thinking but Paul understood what was going on. "Why thank you sir. This city sure does look fascinating. I came here hoping to make some acquaintances or friends while I was here." Paul smiled.

"Well we would be more than..uh..oh so grateful, to be your friends." Sparx said with little to no subtlety of what they were trying to do.

"You wanna hang with us?" Flame asked. Deep down this really made Paul happy. Rarely did anyone ever ask him if they wanted to 'hang out' and yet here a dragon was asking him that. Wether he was legitimately asking to hang out or not, it didn't matter.

"That would be great." Paul happily answered. Some dragons and moles approached but most still kept their distance.

"You're a pretty nice guy. C'mon lets go." Paul followed Spyro down the road back to his home. The few dragons that felt brave enough to actually walk out slowly followed while the others tried their best to continue their day.

"Mission accomplished." Volteer whispered.

"Indeed, shall we continue on with our original schedule?" Cyril asked.

"We shall." Terrador answered and led them to the city hall.

* * *

-ooo

After a few minutes, the group made it to Spyro's home.

"Gee Sparx, nice acting job." Paul ridiculed the dragonfly.

"You're just jealous because I did better than you." Sparx retorted.

"Heh, look guys, everything's alright. I'm sure that more of Warfang's population is going to trust Paul now that we did that." Spyro said happily.

"I hope. Honestly, having a whole population run away from you all the time really messes your self-esteem up." Paul spoke.

"Be cool Paul. You're with us now. With friend's like us you'll never be alone." Flame assured the human.

"Thanks guys. So how bought we actually hang out." Paul suggested.

"Sure. What do you humans like to do?" Spyro asked.

"Kinda hard to say. I mean Warfang's nothing like my home town. What's there to do?" Paul asked.

"We could go to the park!" Flame suggested.

"Can we play baseball while we're there?" Sparx asked.

"Are you seriously still on that?" Paul asked in an annoyed tone.

"No I'm serious. It actually does sound like fun." Sparx replied.

"Then let's go. There aren't as many people out there at this time." Flame enthusiastically said.

"I think Ember and Cynder were gonna be there too." Spyro added and procceded to walk out. After exiting the door, they found a surprise right across the street. A group of dragons and moles lined the sidewalk across from Spyro's front door.

"Hey guys what's the hold...oh." Paul saw the group cower slightly as he showed them his presence. "What now?"

"Let's go to the park already." Sparx said pretending the crowd wasn't there. The group slowly headed to the east toward the park as well as attempt to avoid any further interruptions. Little did they know that they would soon encounter even more trouble.

* * *

ooo-

After some tiring running and dodging, the four made it to the park without being seen. That is until they actually got to the park. Dozens of families had gathered in the grassy and bright play field. What was once a fun filled, noisy playground became a still and quiet grass field.

"Well... that helped." Paul said trying to catch his breath.

"Keep your...cool. I got this." Flame assured them. "Keep your cool people. He's with us. Just go back to playing your games. A human's got to have fun too." After flame made his announcement, the families cautiously continued their affairs. "Told ya. Now where are Cynder and Ember supposed to be?" He asked.

"Their usual spot I guess. But it's still kinda early." Spyro guessed and also looked.

"I say we forget the dames and have a Guys night out! How bout it?" Sparx asked in a loud voice.

"Uh.. Sparx. It's not even noon yet." Spyro answered.

"So?" Sparx asked.

"Nevermind. Let's head to the elder statue." Spyro referred to the stone statue of a well known ancestor not too far from where the were.

"Listen guys. Would it be alright if I.. explored around... on my own?" Paul asked.

The other stared in surprise at the human. "What? Are you sure? I mean do you actually think you're ready for that. There's still some citizens that are afraid of you and don't trust you." Spyro warned.

"Yeah. Without us everyone's gonna think you escaped from a zoo or something." Sparx added.

"Sparx." Spyro scolded.

"No I'm serious. I need to try. Some how. It's not that I don't enjoy your company it's just that I... well, I need to do this on my own." Paul explained.

The other nodded. "Alright then. If you need us we'll be over there." Spyro pointed to the elder statue.

"Okay. Thanks guys." Paul said and walked down a path as casual as possible. 'A walk in the park. It's literally a walk in the park.' Paul thought to himself. He looked to his left and saw a baby dragon looking up at a tree. The little dragon looked sad for some reason. Paul walked up to him.

"Hey! Uh..kid!" Paul called out. The baby dragon looked back and shrank down. "D-don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Wha-what do yo want from me?" The little dragon asked still in a ball.

"I just wanted to know if you needed help. You looked sad over something." Paul pointed out.

The dragon wiped his tears. "We-well. My kite got stuck up in the tree."

"Want me to get it?" Paul asked.

"Re-REALLY!? Could you get it down for me mister?" The baby said cheerfully.

"I'd be glad to." Paul walked to the tree and looked for a low branch. "Best way to do it is to climb, ah here's a good sturdy branch." Paul jumped up and grabbed the closest branch to him. He lifted himself up and tried to get as close to the kite as possible. "Almost got it." Paul lifted himself up more pressing more weight on the branch only to bend it. "Oh crud! Oh-okay I can still get it." Paul finally grabbed the branch the kite was attached to and tried to get it closer to him. He was able to shake the branch enough to have the kite fall down to the ground. Paul let go off the branch and landed on the grass. The baby dragon was now reunited with his kite.

"WOW! Thank you mister. You're not as bad people say you are!" The baby dragon exclaimed with glee. "Bye! I'm gonna go tell my parents!" Paul couldn't help but smile at the little tyke. The little scamp didn't seem to have a care in the world after what happened. Then the little baby dragon stopped and looked back at the tall human.

* * *

-ooo

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what! I met that thing!" The baby dragon announced to his mother.

"What? Did it hurt you? Are you alright? What happened? I knew that creature couldn't be trusted!" The dragoness roared.

"No no mommy! He got my kite down from a tree for me. He was so nice!" The baby corrected.

"Oh! Well um... good... I'm glad, but still son. You need to be careful! It could've hurt you! We're going home now!" She commanded.

"Mommy! Please say hi to him! He's nice I promise." The baby pleaded. The mother stopped in place and looked back. The human could barely be seen over a nearby hill.

"Oh alright. But after that we're going home!"

* * *

-ooo

"Now where was that statue again? Ah there it is."

"Excuse me sir or ma'am or..." The dragoness called. Paul turned to see the baby blue scaled, white spike dragoness approaching him.

"uh-uh yes Ma'am?" Paul asked.

"I-I-uh" She looked at her baby still behind her anticipating to see his mother talk with the creature. "th-thank you... for helping my son... thank you." She said.

"I guess that little guy is yours?" Paul asked.

"Yes, but you listen here mister. You keep your paws off of him and any other hatchling in the city or so help me we will drive you out of Warfang and all over this realm until... um" The dragoness shook her head. Paul slowly walked back away from her. "S-sorry for that. Look just thank you and goodbye." She rapidly said, snatched the little tyke right from where he stood and darted away.

"Well, you're welcome, you..." Paul sighed 'Well I guess it's a start.' Paul thought glumly.

He resumed his way to the statue still getting the attention of the other park-goers.

* * *

ooo-

Paul saw the statue just ahead. It seemed dark and not so well kept. It was probably so ruined and because of the attacks in the war. Spyro, Flame, Sparx and also Ember and Cynder were there waiting for him.

He walked up to them and gave them a wave. Not a second later, did Ember's face beam as she saw the human.

"Hello, Paul! Whatcha doing?" She happily asked.

"I'm here to hang here for a while. You won't mind, right?"

"Of course not! Sit next to me!"

"Spyro, I think Ember's taking a liking to a certain someone." Cynder whispered to her boyfriend's ear.

"Look I'm sure there's nothing going on with them Cynder." Spyro replied quietly... but not quietly enough.

"What are you two talking about?" Ember asked with an annoyed expression.

"Nothing. We're just talking. it's none of your business." Cynder replied.

"Hmph, whatever." Ember said and awaited Paul to sit.

The human sat down and looked at the plaque on the statue, scanning the text.. it was very dull but the text was still clear enough to read. "In honor of Edrler.. I mean Elder Thomas. Who's Elder Thomas?" Paul asked.

"Oh he's an ancient Dragon Guardian. Warfang used to be a very small village of Dragons, and he was one of the leaders." Spyro answered. "So... what did you do while you were at the new temple Paul?"

"Oh nothing really." Paul skipped the spider fighting, sword wielding, strange relationship between Cyril and Volteer antics and continued on. That is until Sparx started looking at Paul's belongings.

"Okay two things. Has anyone noticed Paul is wearing Hunter's clothes and that he's clearly armed?" Sparx pointed out. The dragons looked at him.

"We were trying to be nice Sparx." Cynder explained.

"Forget that, I wanna see the weapon! What is it?" Flame asked repeatedly.

"Oh-okay, but... can we please go back to your place Spyro? I don't to draw any attention to myself, especially with this thing." Paul revealed the Sword.

"Of course. C'mon guys. Maybe we'll come back here later." Spyro spoke and led the group. Paul did his best to hide the sword as they walked and at the same time couldn't take his mind off something. Something he was very concerned with. 'I can't believe I forgot I was wearing this stupid thing. I hope I get my clothes back soon. I feel half naked.' Paul thought becoming embarrassed.

* * *

-ooo

Flame seemed to be the most talkative on the way. he saved the sword questions for Spyro's house but made up for it with other questions.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" The red dragon asked.

"Ever heard of Rock 'n Roll or pop?" Paul asked.

"Nope. What are those?" Flame was confused.

"Wait, You…" Paul stopped and looked at Flame. Did he just hear him correctly? "You don't know what Rock n'Roll is? Not even Pop?"

"Nope!" Flame answered.

"You guys don't have some sort of arrangement or classification of genres of music?"

"Yeah, but none of them are called by... Rock n' Roll or Pop. Besides that sounds kinda weird."

"Okay well techno and electronic is definitely out then." Paul continued on. Suddenly Paul remembered. His iPhone and earphones were in his pocket.

"Well, Flame. I think it's time for a little enlightenment!" He smiled eagerly.

"Okay?"

"First, let's start with 'rock'. Although it's kinda hard to explain basically where I come from it's a really popular genre of music and if you really want to understand it, you need to actually listen to it." Paul explained.

"Okay, okay, stop acting crazy." Flame became impatient. Paul pulled out the phone and Flame gasped as he saw the gadget. "What is that? It's looks….so coooooool!"

"We'll get to it later. Now here's some good ol' rock n' roll."

Paul pulled up Crush 40 on his iPhone and played "Live and Learn." Paul stopped it halfway.

"See? Rock and Roll! Flame like?"

"I like! What else you got?" Paul and Flame continued to listen to the music as they walked to Spyro's abode.

* * *

-ooo

Far above the city, three dark figures watched the group. They were all blood red colored with purple spikes and orange underbellies. There wore emblems, all of dark colored gems. They peered down for a little longer waiting to see where Spyro lived. Once they saw Spyro and the other enter his home then turned to each other, nodding.

"Tell him that we have confirmed the location of our hostages." One spoke.

"Yessir. Hail Red."

"Hail Red!" All three chanted.

To be continued…

* * *

**-ooo**

**Sorry for the long wait. It's hard being a writer when you're a senior in high school. Anyways, with the new Elemental Sword, what challenges await Paul? What will become of Spyro and the others with those ominous dragons high above? And who is this Red?**

**Fun Fact: I'm trying to refrence the little dragon who loses his kite from "Enter the Dragonfly" in this chapter. **

**Continue to Review, fav and thank you all. Feedback is the thing that keeps me going.**


	6. Nightmare in Warfang

The dragons gathered in a small circle.

"Tell Master Red that we've confirmed their location. I will follow soon," said one to the other two.

The two nodded and flew away. The third lowered himself down and landed on the ground outside a window. He looked through the window and saw Spyro again. He squinted in the shadows.

"We will meet soon, Spyro and friends. You will be of great use to us. If you do happen to be killed in one of our attacks, it will only make things easier for us."

His wings spread and he flew off. As he was flying, he took out baseball-sized spheres from his sling bag. He dove and flew low near the center street of Warfang. One mole down on the ground happened to be bird watching. He gasped at what he saw in his binoculars.

"Omigawsh! A cardinal! Well, this is my lucky day! By the ancestors' beards! Two cardinals! Can this day get any better?" He paused at he took a closer look at the second "cardinal". Then his face flushed in fear and he dropped his binoculars.

"Red Alert! RED ALERT! LOOK OUT!"

Everyone saw the dark dragon dive straight toward them. Blinded in fear, everyone pushed and shoved each other as they ran from the diving dragon. He flew a little more into the town. He was in position. He dropped the spheres and shouted.

"BURN IN THE RED FLAMES!"

Everyone screamed as they saw the spheres close in on them. Suddenly the street was covered in explosions. The dark dragon smirked evilly as he saw the destruction he caused. He flew out of sight.

Back on the ground, a good number of dragons were groaning in pain. Some broke their legs, others had injured their wings, some with shards of wood puncturing into their scales, some were knocked unconscious, but none of them were killed, thankfully. The rest of the dragons slowly came out of the houses and other shelters. They scanned the sky for the terrorist until they all agreed he was gone. The guardians ran out of the town hall and looked around astonished.

"How? HOW? Curse you, followers of Malefor! Curse you, you heathens! You will not get away with this!" Terrador yelled in his fiercest voice.

"Those cursed dragons are going to be the cause of our ruin!" Cyril shouted angrily.

"Not another attack! We'll need to act fast if we're going to bring an end to this terror." Volteer pointed out.

* * *

"So what's that you got there Paul?" Spyro asked Paul looking at the sword. Paul lifted the sword and placed it on the floor. "Wow! You never told me you were a swordsman!" Spyro was surprised to see someone like Paul with a weapon.

"Oooh! It looks amazing! Are you gonna fight big scary monsters with that Paul?" Ember asked being all cutesy.

"Well it won't be a hobby that's for sure. I mean I might have to but for now... well..." Paul rubbed his chin. " I always did want to learn how to use a sword. Seems like a cool skill. Just gotta be careful with it is all." Paul said as he took it in his hand and stood.

"I guess so." Sparx said with a skeptical expression. "You're going to go pillaging villages are ya?"

"Har har har…" Paul sarcastically laughed at the remark. "Of course not. I'll only use it in self defense and I'll be fighting for my friends." Paul said trying to quote Ike from Fire Emblem.

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked.

Paul wouldn't be able to hide this secret forever. "Okay guys listen, this'll sound weird but I've..." Paul was cut off by a pounding at the door. Spyro hurried to the door and opened it. Terrador stood on the other side.

"Everyone! There has been an attack! Come quick!" Terrador alerted them.

Everyone followed the worried earth guardian out into the central square to the smoking street where the attack had commenced. Ember gasped and covered her mouth with her claw in absolute shock. Flame was aghast. One male dragon was being carried off to the hospital on a stretch. Spyro ran up to the injured dragon.

"What happened?" he asked with his eyebrows bunched in worry.

"Red alert! Red alert happened!" The dragon said.

"Malefor's followers attacked?" Spyro asked.

"YES! They tried to bomb us into Kingdom Come. Arrgh! My leg! Damn them."

Sparx nearly lost his lunch when she saw the long shard of wood run right through the dragon's leg.

"I should've known they've had something to do with this!" Cynder growled. "Terrorizing innocent bystanders! Those creeps!"

Paul stood frozen.

Terrorists? In this world, too? Aw, son of a…

* * *

The attacker sat on top of the town hall. He scoffed at his failed attempt. He was hoping for something much worse than just injuries. However, he knew he had to save the bloodlust for a future endeavor. Destroying and overtaking the city was what mattered.

While eyeing the dragons down on the ground, he noticed one strange-looking dragon. That was, if it was dragon. It stood on two legs and did not even have scales or a tail. It didn't even look like a cheetah. He was all flesh and the only fur he could see was on the creature's head.. This thing really grabbed the dragon's attention.

"That is one freaking ugly creature there," he mumbled under his breath. Then he chuckled coldly, "Still…this thing's fate will be the same as everyone else's."

He flew away.

* * *

Paul stood, facing the wreckage in front of him. What kind of sick bastard would commit such a cruel thing? As he was standing, the dragons other than Spyro, Emeber, Cynder and Flame turned to see him. They all just stared at him. Then they all hurried cleared the streets, dragging the injured with them into the buildings closest to them. Paul looked in disbelief as they ditched him again. 'OH COME ON! I thought we settled this already!'

Paul heard one mole as he was carrying another mole to safety.

"Malefor's followers are terrorizing us, and then HE comes running in. What a world…"

'_What is going on here_!?' Paul clenched his fist. '_What about all that stuff that happened earlier! I thought they would trust at least slightly more and yet a stranger considered me as another problem. That son of a… forget it.'_ Paul did not bother to fight back. It would be no use to be angry, especially with the elemental sword in hold. He wouldn't want to cause another mass panic because he got mad. He of course was still trying to be friends with them and that would only make things even more difficult, than it already was. Paul was drowning in a flood of bad memories: being considered a misfit, pushed around, being the scapegoat for everyone to hurl his or her problems at. He was struggling to withhold the anger he had suppressed for a long time. The streets were now cleared and the only ones in the road was the group of friends. Paul looked down the street and saw a group of cheetahs walking in the distance.

"Luckily no one was killed, you all should go back home." Terrador said.

"Yeah…you go on ahead, guys." Paul still had his eyes fixed, "I'll catch up with you later."

"You sure Paul?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, I want to look at something." Paul said and chased after the cheetahs.

* * *

Paul walked a beeline straight in the direction the cheetahs walked off. There were eight cheetahs in the group and all being lead by Hunter. But there was another person in the group that caught his attention. A female snow leopard was following close behind Hunter. "Wait who was that again?" Paul continued to look her over. Suddenly Paul remembered. He looked at his clothes and realized, "She had my clothes! That's right. I knew I was missing something." Paul remembered wearing the clothes Hunter gave him and decided to follow them.

"Where are they going?" Paul wondered.

The group stopped outside a building, presumably a hospital seeing as several injured dragons and moles were being lifted in. Hunter went in with six others leaving the snow-leopard outside as a guard. '_Don't know if I should leave her or ask her for my clothes back...okay that sounded wrong.'_ Paul thought and looked her over again. Her fur was white, eyes were aqua blue, her tail was really long and such a calm expression on her face. For some reason she really caught his attention._ 'No point in asking for the clothes, I doubt she has them with her at the moment, but I really want them back though; these garments are really starting to become unbearable to wear_.' Paul decided and walked into the open.

"Hey!" Paul shouted to her.

She flinched and whipped her head to look in the direction of the voice. She saw the human walking toward her.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't…I…um…I didn't mean to scare you. I just-I just wanted to say 'hello', but I guess I came at the wrong time, so I guess I-I'll just…"

He was about to turn when suddenly...

"Hello again." She responded.

Paul whipped around. He was surprised she actually responded.

She giggled. "It's all right. You didn't scare me, I was just startled." She answered. "So where have you been over these last few days?" She asked.

"Oh uh... with the uh... guardians. They let me stay over for the night so.. that's where I was." Paul answered.

"Oh really? That's cool. But you know I still have your clothes from the other day. Are you gonna come back and get them or...?" She asked jokingly.

Paul blushed. "I... I think so. Depends on if the guardians are having me stay here or whatever." he answered.

"Uh huh..." Was all she responded with.

"Well uh... what was your name again?" Paul asked nervously.

"Felona."

"Oh right! I remember now." Paul exclaimed. "Well I'm Paul. I'm a human." paul extended a hand.

"Pleased to meet you... again." She shook his hand. The fur on her hand was smooth and silky. The pads of her paws were also rather smooth and warmer. "So what brings you here?" Felona asked.

"Oh... uh.. well I just saw you guys walking through here and I thought it would be alright if I checked you out... I.. I mean checked on you guys to see what you were doing." Paul said inhaling deeply. '_What is wrong with me?'_ Paul scolded himself.

"Hmm... right. Well Hunter and some other officials from our camp came to check up on the injured."

"Oh yeah. The attack. Is that what all dragons and moles here are so worried about?" Paul asked.

"Basically yeah. This is the third one in the las few months."

"Why are those guys doing this? I thought the war against Malefor was over."

"A follower of Malefor's is trying to avenge him and most of the other minions have been on the rise trying to finish what he started.. They've been sending these attacks to show that they're still at large and more abroad than before."

"Seriously? These people just can't catch a break. I feel so bad for them." Paul said. Felona then caught a glimpse of Paul's sword.

"Whoa is that a sword?" Felona asked with surprise.

"Oh uh... yeah." Paul pulled it out of the makeshift sheath was wearing on his back. "I got it from the uh..." Paul tried to think of an answer. '_I can't tell her I got it in a dream. She'll think I'm crazy. I've acted like a dunce enough already.'_ Paul continued.

"I got it from the Guardian temple."

"Nice. Are you actually going to use it for fighting or something? Because that would be really awesome."

"R-really? I.. I have actually been practicing with it. I can do some awesome stuff with it." Paul said pointing the tip to the sky trying to act cool.

"Nice. I'm actually kind of a swordsman myself."

"No way. You? A swordsman? Get out of town." Paul said in surprise lowering his sword.

"What?" Felona asked not understanding what Paul said.

"Get out of town... It's an expression in my world. It kinda means 'unbelievable'."

"What's so unbelievable about it? Because I'm a girl? Is that it?" Felona asked with a tense tone.

"N-no! Not that! It's just... well... look I'm sorry if..." Paul said stepping backward.

"HAHA!" She laughed. Paul blushed again and scratched his head. "You're so funny. Are you always like this?" She asked once again in a calm voice.

"N-not really. Only when I'm talking to a cute girl... uh." Paul said and quickly closed his mouth in disbelief. '_Did I seriously just say that? Damn you furries.' _Paul thought to himself.

Felona giggled. "W-why thank you. I guess."

"Y-you're welcome." Paul mumbled. Silence loomed between the two. It was definitely an awkward moment. Both minds desperately raced to find something to say.

Suddenly the door to the entrance opened. Hunter walked out. "Well Paul. What a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here. I see you the guardians brought you." Hunter greeted. Paul nodded. "Are you and Felona getting acquainted alright?"

"Oh yeah. Totally." Paul answered.

"Good good. So how was your stay at the new temple?" Hunter asked.

"Pretty good actually. Although I think I might not be able to get along with Cyril and Volteer so easily."

"Were they arguing again?" Hunter asked.

"That and I may have invaded their personal life a bit much." Paul answered.

Hunter only chuckled in response. "Well Felona, I think everything here is accounted for. You may go back to the camp if you wish."

"Alright then, thank you." Felona smiled and nodded. Hunter walked back into the hospital leaving the human and snow leopard there. "Guess I'm going back then. Say you wanna come with me? You can get your clothes back and I can show you my skills at sword play."

"Oh okay. That actually sounds fun." Paul accepted and followed her. "Oh wait!" He said stopping and turning around. "I need to tell my friends where I'll be."

"Alright then. I'll go with you." Felona responded and followed after him.

* * *

"I wonder what happened to Paul. I hope he hasn't been attacked or something." Spyro said in concern.

"No way Spyro. Paul has that awesome sword with him. There's no way he could lose in a fight." Flame said throwing punches in the air.

"Yeah I know. He's hero material alright!" Ember said resting her head in her paws.

"Do we even know if he can use it? All we know is that he has a sword, that doesn't mean that he knows how to use it." Cynder pointed out.

"Or maybe he knows how to use it but it's not his." Sparx added.

"Please shut up." Cynder face palmed.

"Well if he knows how to use a base ball bat I'm sure he knows how to use a sword." Sparx responded.

"OKAY! What is this BASE BALL you keep talking about!?" Cynder ragingly asked.

"ASK PAUL HE KNOWS!" Sparx said and quickly flew behind Spyro. There was a knock on the door. Spyro walked to it and opened it.

"Hey Paul. What's happening?" Spyro asked.

"One of the members of Hunter's camp invited me over to the camp. I was gonna go over there so I'm just letting you know." Paul answered.

"That's nice, what are you gonna do over there?" Spyro asked.

"Well I have some clothes over there I need to pick up and, well I was gonna practice a bit with my sword."

"Really?" Spyro was surprised. "Would it be alright if we went with you?"

"Oh uh sure. Why not." Paul smiled.

"Great, give me a minute." Spyro ran back into the living room. "Hey guys, I guess we could put the 'Paul knowing how to use a sword' topic to rest. He's going to Hunter's camp to practice with it. You wanna come?" He asked the others.

"Really? We get to see him use it?" Ember asked excitedly.

"Alright! Totally. Let's go." Flame agreed.

"Five gold coins he knows how to use it!" Sparx yelled out.

"No one's betting any type of currency on Paul Sparx. We're just going to see how skilled he is with it." Cynder said.

"What? I'm just trying to make it more interesting." Sparx crossed his arms and flew toward the front door.

"Well we don't want to keep him waiting. Let's go." Spyro led them out the door.

* * *

The dark dragon landed in front of a dark cave. He walked past a sign that read "Burning Wastelands: Enter at Your Own Risk!" He walked past low-hanging stalagmites and gems for a mile until he reached a lava pit. Before he was about to fly over it, something erupted from underneath the surface of the burning liquid. A creature with four heads and long serpent-like necks, all composed of some sort of hard rocky substance, roared its terrible roar and eyed the dragon. Licking their chops, they charged at the dragon. He did not move a muscle. Suddenly the creature's heads stopped one inch in front of the unfazed dragon. It growled frustratingly as it tried to inch closer just to get its prey, but it did not budge. It looked behind itself to find magical chains attached to solid metal collars around each neck.

The dragon snorted and pulled out a slice of raw steak from his sling bag. He tossed it over to the creature and its heads fought over each other for the treat. The dragon spat out the raw juice of meat and flew over the thrashing creature to the other side. There in front of him, was a cave entrance with two other blood red dragons standing in front of it.

"You fed him?" a female asked.

"Yeah, but it isn't enough. He would eat himself if he had to."

"That's the point of it. The less we give him, the more he craves."

"Yeah," the third jittered, "He'll eat anything."

"Yes, when we release him into Warfang he will eat plenty. Hopefully he will still have enough room for the main entrées, after all."

"Even the guardians themselves won't be any a match for him. They will be quite a tasty meal for him. I guarantee it. They are the meatiest, after all."

"That is, if we don't reach them first."

"If so, we'll just give him the rest of Warfang. That's going to be a lot of leftovers for later."

They all laughed evilly as they entered the cave entrance.

"You know something I don't get though." The jittering dragon spoke up.

"What?" The first dragon replied.

"How is this Hydra able to with stand the heat of the lava. Aren't they usually swamp creatures?" The jittery one asked.

"Fool! Don't underestimate Master Red's brilliant mind. This particular hydra is a hybrid of one of Malefor's golems and the wild hydras from the Marsh lands. It's faster and more destructive than a normal golem and it's stronger and more resistant to the extremes than a normal hydra." The first dragon explained.

"Oh yeah right uh... how did he do that though?"

"I don't know." The second said sarcastically. "Why don't you ask Master Red himself. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to give you the answer."

"I'm good, I'm good. Master red is truly a genius."

"NO! He's a brilliant and fear-striking visionary!" The first corrected fiercely and walked into a larger cave. The other two followed.

As they reached the edge of the cave, there was a single stone that lied on the floor. It had a dark gem growing from with in it. The dragon turned it around, and the wall opened up revealing another entrance followed by a long tunnel with an orange light at the other end. When they reached the end of the tunnel, there stood a huge cavern about the size of a palace's main hall. The walls were covered with lights and metallic wires. There were also many mechanisms and large metallic boilers along the edges. It looked like a primitive laboratory if anything.

In the middle of the cavern, a huge fire was burning on a huge stone torch. At the other end of the cavern was a tall throne. On it sat a taller and much larger red dragon. He had a yellow underbelly, large purple horns and was holding a staff with a dark gem at it's top. Two guards stood at both of his sides.

The trio of dragons stood in front of the throne and knelt on all fours.

"Master Red," the dragon began, "I'm sure that these two have told you about the whereabouts off the legendary purple dragon, Spyro?"

"Indeed," Master Red said in a low rapsy voice. "So he's the one who defeated Malefor hm?"

"Yes he was, my Master. Along with the black dragoness Cynder. Another of Malefor's followers. Well long ago at least. "

"Indeed. I remember her all to well." Red tightened the grip on his staff in frustration.

"And Master Red, I will tell you what I have seen with my own eyes earlier today. There appears to be new creature in town."

"The dragon realms are full of strange creatures, Captain. Don't anger me with such unnecessary census reports." His staff glowed a black shadowy aura.

"This is different, sir. This creature is unlike I've ever seen before. I think it was one of these cheetahs. But again I'm not entirely sure on exactly what it was."

"Are you certain there's nothing else in this world that resembles this creature?"

"No, Master, I don't think so. This 'thing' stands on two legs like the cheetahs, but it doesn't have fur or scales. It's just flesh. It has some hair but only on it's head, no tail and even if it is a cheetah or something, I have to say it's a really ugly one. That last one was my personal thought, lord."

"Interesting…" Red scratched his chin with his claw. "Even I don't think I could've created such a strange being. However, it is not of importance. I doubt it will interfere with our goals and plans. You mustn't fret over every single little detail, Captain. However, I will bite my own tongue, because that trait was what made you my finest captain."

"Indeed, my Master. It is a great honor to be serving you."

"I am pleased to hear that."

"My Master," the captain looked up at the dark leader, "when will our next attack commence?"

"The celebration for Spyro and Cynder's victory over Malefor is in two days. We will attack then."

"But sir, the guards and security will be extra vigilant. And I'm sure the citizens are already prepared for another of our attacks. They may have gotten wise. Warfang will be rather difficult to catch off guard. Our chances will be slim."

"Are you doubting your Master? You know how I feel about those who question me." Red stood up and slowly walked up to the captain, who tensed up in fear. "It drives me…" he pointed his staff at the captain's neck, ready to blast whatever dark magic was stored with in it. "…to kill."

"I will…" he gulped, "bite…my own tongue…my master."

_'Now I know what they meant by "don't ask questions"'_ The gittering one horidly thought.

"Bite it hard, captain, or you will lose track of it…or I will lose track of you." He drove a merciless foreleg into the captain's ribs, sending him to the floor, gasping for air and groaning in pain.

Red looked up to the rest of his subjects.

"What Malefor failed to do, I shall be victorious in." the red dragon growled. "Warfang and the rest of the realms will be no more and no one, not even the purple dragon and his friends, can stop me!"

To be continued….

* * *

**So Red finally decided to show his ugly face. He always was one of my favorite Spyro villains. Anyways, looks like it's back to square one with Paul in his efforts to befriend the citizens of Warfang. So what antics will he get into when he returns to Hunter's camp? And what plans does Red have in store for our main ****heroes?**

**That quote about 'furries' when Paul's talking to Felona... yeah I'm hoping that's explanation enough as to why Paul's acting like that. If not... well.. Paul is rather curious about...certain things... even at his age. He's always been fascinated by furries, especially females, and actually meeting one can really... okay this is getting awkward and I'm sure a lot of people are starting to dislike Paul now. I'm gonna stop...**

**See ya'll next time. Remeber to comment and fav. Thanks to all those who have. **


	7. Who's that Fire Guardian?

Paul walked down the main road. He tried to avoid eye contact with the fearful victims of the attack who trying desperately to find shelter. He pulled out his iPhone from his pocket and flicked it on. It was barely noon, but he was not sure if his clock was right. It was a brand new world with the aspects of a fantasy land. Animals and creatures of mythology are real and can talk, from what he read the geography was totally different and the differences between Paul's world and this world were endless. He doubted that the flow of time was the same.

Paul's feet made crushing noises as he walked over the leaves. Despite the attack on the city and the return of him being casted out 'again', Paul figured that the worst was behind him. Paul looked back to see who was following. Spyro lead the other three dragons with Cynder close to his side, Flame hovering over head and Ember not too far behind. Sparx was half way in the distance between Paul and Spyro. He looked forward seeing Felona still guiding them to the camp. The human was so captivated by her. The way her fur flowed in the wind, how her tail swung with each step. In a strange way Paul was entertained by it. He knew it was weird and wrong but he couldn't help but continue to observe her.

The group continued to walk back to Neo Avalar, but Paul was not sure if it would be a good idea for him to go there. He still had his confidence though and with his friends along side him he thought everything would be alright in the end. Then, in the distance, he saw the familiar fence surrounding the camp.

"Halt!" One of the guards yelled. "Oh Felona! Greetings." The guard looked behind her to see who was with her. He noticed Paul. "Oh, I see you brought the... what are you again?" The guard asked Paul.

"Human. I'm a human. The name's Paul Davidson." Paul said and nodded.

"A pleasure. I guess you can go in then." The guard opened the gate and the group of friends went in.

* * *

"So where are we gonna do this?" Paul asked.

"Near the lake. There's a long boardwalk there that we can battle on. It'll test our fighting skills and how balanced we are." Felona responded.

"Oh man, this is gonna be good." Sparx said eagerly.

"You feel nervous Paul?" Spyro asked quietly.

"Kinda. But still it's just for fun, and I'm sure she won't be too rough." Paul answered.

The group stopped outside one of the tents. "Just give me a second to slip something more comfortable on." Felona said and entered the tent.

Paul felt even more nervous when she said that. 'What a tease she's being.'

"Uhh Paul?" Spyro tugged at Paul's cloak. The human shook his head. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah yeah I'm good." Paul quickly said.

"Well we'll be waiting at the pier then. See you in a few." Spyro said and walked with Cynder to the lake.

"I'll be rooting for you!" Ember cheered as she ran past Paul winking at him.

That left Paul with Sparx and Flame, and boy did they have a few questions for him.

"This is good!" said Flame. "So how are you liking Felona so far? She cool?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" said Paul, without realizing it, until too late. He slapped his hand over his mouth. Great, now they were going to jump to conclusions about his feelings for her.

Flame stared at him in an amusing way. "I didn't say that she was your girlfriend."

"Oh." Paul replied. "She's a good friend! Just friends. It's not like I have a crush on her or something. Heck not even a crush. More like an emotional fascination."

Again, he should probably stop talking. The red dragon and dragonfly looked at each other and had huge smiles on their faces.

"Ooooooooooohhh!" they both cooed in unison.

Oh, GAWD... here we go, he thought as he pressed his hand on his forehead.

"What a dog Paul. You gonna ask her out or something?" Flame said deviously.

"No!"

"Your blushing sure doesn't say that," Flame said as she lifted a sly eyebrow.

Paul fanned his face, "What'd you expect? It's freaking hot outside!"

"What are you talking about? Today's like the coolest day on record! C'mon, don't deny it!" Sparx coaxed.

"It's cool if you have a crush on her. I mean she is HOT. Kinda weird with you... y'know being a different species and all, but still make a move man. Why don't you ask her when this is all done?" Flame coaxed Paul.

"Stop it, guys! I don't have a crush on Felona! And keep it down. She might hear." Paul regretted saying that a little.

"Whatever you say, lover boy." Sparx smiled and crossed his arms.

It was no use arguing anymore. Paul had made it too obvious that he had feelings for a certain snow leopard. Paul decided to come clean.

"Okay! Okay… I do have crush on her…a little crush…a little one."

"Okay, it's a little crush. You don't need to worry! If it's a big secret to you, then we'll keep it a secret. But seriously ask her out." the red dragon winked.

"Ugh... c'mon guys just..." Suddenly the tent flap opened and Paul turned to see Felona with a much different attire. Instead of the short cloak she wore earlier, she was now wearing a sort of tank top with a skirt that barely went down to her knees. Paul froze at seeing this. "Ugh... wow nice. Y-you gonna fight like that?" he said with an awkward smile.

"Yeah actually. I also have your other clothes for you. If you want to change into them now you can." She suggest handing him the shirt, pants and socks he wore his first day in this realm.

"Oh... oh wow uh thanks. I'll do that right now." He went into the tent Felona was just in and quickly changed.

* * *

A few moments later, the two sword wielders and two specters arrived at the pier. Flame and Sparx went to wear Spyro, Cynder and Ember sitting, Paul and Felona walked onto the narrow and long pier that stretched in about a dozen feet.

"You ready for this?" Felona asked.

"Ye-yeah. Ready when you are." Paul replied. 'I'm scared' Paul thought.

Paul and Felona placed their swords in their hands and readied themselves.

"Wa wa wa, dun dun dun." Sparx hummed out.

"What was that for?" Spyro asked the dragonfly.

"For suspense and atmosphere of course. Their having a showdown for crud sakes." Sparx answered.

Two lifted their swords and Felona swung her sword. All Paul could do was block. Felona stepped back and Paul lunged forward and swung his sword downward. Felona jumped backwards causing her to almost lose her balance. The two continued on with their fighting unknowingly inching toward the edge of the pier. It was only a matter of time before one of them fell off.

"Swing it to the left! THE LEFT!" Flame called out.

"No you need more distance. FARTHER." Ember cried out.

As the snow leopard and human fought, more spectators joined in the excitement. The three guardians slowly walked from out of the woods.

"Hello everyone. What's going on?" Terrador asked.

"Paul's got a new girlfriend and they're having their first fight. Isn't it cute." Sparx said revealing the two fighters still on the pier.

"What!?" Ember yelled out realizing what Sparx said. 'What does he mean girlfriend? There is no way that that cat and Paul are together!'

"No that's not it. Felona saw Paul with his sword and decided to challenge him to a fight apparently. How did you guys know we were here?" Spyro asked.

"We didn't find you at your home and we managed bump into Hunter while walking through the city. He happened to know of your whereabouts and we decided invite ourselves over. And now here we are over looking our new fire guardian fighting with a rather foxy looking snow leopard." Volteer explained.

"Wait. Paul's the new fire guardian!?" The young dragons and dragonfly said in surprise.

Paul overheard them and looked to the side. Unfortunately for him this gave Felona the opportunity to catch Paul off guard and cause him to fall into the water below.

SPLASH!

All the people in the area looked to the water. "GUH! BLEH!" Paul said bringing his head above water. "I lost!" Paul looked to the shore and noticed the other guardians. "What the... how long have you guys been there!?" He asked them.

"Long enough to see the little water show you put on for us." Cyril answered. Paul swam to shore.

"Whoa. Sorry. I guess that was kinda unfair. Are you okay?" Fleona asked with great concern.

" Nice Move." Paul answered and walked on to the shore. "And yeah. I'm fine. I needed a little time to water myself down anyway."

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need CPR?" Ember rapidly asked.

"N-no I'm fine. Really. I just need to dry off." Paul answered.

"Well we're glad your okay. But there something that I'm still a little confused on." Spyro said to Paul.

"What's wrong?"

"You're the new fire guardian?" Spyro asked. The other younger dragons looked at one another then back at Paul.

"I'm sorry was that supposed to be secret?" Volteer asked.

"Do you now see what I mean when I say 'you talk too much.'?" Cyril scolded.

"Okay. Awkward." Sparx randomly said.

"Perhaps we should discuss this else where." Terrador said walking back to the city.

* * *

Before Paul left with the dragons, he noticed that Felona was being rather hesitant. "Hey, Felona. Aren't you coming with us?" Paul asked.

"No sorry. I told Hunter I would stay in camp after I left. Besides I have things to do here anyway." She answered.

"Oh okay then. Well... thanks for such a great time. I had fun." Paul said.

"Me too. Sorry again if you got hurt." Felona said.

"Oh no it's fine. Like I said I needed a bath anyway. I get kinda cranky if I don't get washed after a certain amount of time."

"uh-huh." Felona said with a skeptical expression.

"Um uh not... not saying that I didn't take a bath. I actually bathe a lot. Just saying I...that I... uh well..." Paul tried to explain himself. "I can't stand not taking a bath, and I'm glad that you pushed me into the water because..." As Paul explained off in the distance, Volteer and Cyril continued watching him.

"My... he acts an awful like you." Cyril said to Volteer. The electrical guardian swung his head around to look at Cyril.

"What? What makes you say that?" Volteer curiously asked.

"Well in some cases he blabbers on about a certain topic endlessly." He explained. "Except unlike you when he does it I find it rather humorous." Cyril chuckled. Volteer looked back at Paul still going on.

"...okay, you know I think I talked about this for far too long." Paul ended his talk.

"No I totally get it. I have the same problem. It takes me forever to brush my fur too. Especially my tail. Long story short, I need to spend less time washing my tail." Felona continued.

"Heh right." Paul smiled. Suddenly Ember popped out of nowhere.

"Eh hem. Paul we need to go." She said pointing toward the others still waiting.

"Oh yeah. See ya later Felona." Paul ran off yelling. Felona then looked down to see Ember glaring at her.

"You better careful around him. Because if you slip up like you did earlier and Paul gets hurt your gonna have to deal with ME." Ember warned then flew off leaving Felona to scratch her head.

Flame ran to Paul and tapped him on the leg. "Sooooooooooo. Did ya ask her?" He asked.

"Leave it! Just leave it!" Paul responded annoyed.

* * *

The group entered the newly constructed town hall. The interior was well lit and spacious. The walls were dark yellow in color and the floor was tan colored. There were carpets and vases strewn everywhere as well as many statues. As for any staff and civilians, very few were in sight. Paul couldn't help but look around.

"Whoa! No city hall in my world looked this amazing. This is like a cathedral mixed with the White House. And this is all new?" Paul asked.

"Most of it. The rest of the architecture was restored from the original building. All the attacks we've had in recent years have made in preserving this place rather troublesome." Volteer answered.

After a few more halls, they reached the meeting hall.

"Now Spyro. What was your question?" Terrador asked.

"Paul. Are you the new fire guardian?" Spyro loudly asked.

"Well. That's what I was gonna tell you earlier. Yes. Ignitus talked to me in a dream and well he revealed to me that indeed he chose me to be his replacement. He's also the reason why I ended up in this world." Paul explained.

"Well that explains a lot. Now I can finally sleep in peace." Sparx spoke up.

"He came to you in a dream? How did he look?" Spyro asked with great interest.

* * *

For the next hour Spyro continued to ask questions and some of the other younger dragons also joined in on the conversation.

"What? No way!" Flame spoke up.

"No I did!" Paul responded.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Spyro continued.

"Actually, I agree" said Sparx with a slightly unimpressed tone. The group was now talking about Paul's sword and its abilities. "Didn't you see what happened earlier he kinda lost. It was convincing but no cigar."

Paul smiled understandingly, "Oh, that's all right. I'm sure with some more practice I'll do better. ."

"Anyway," Cyril said "It's growing dark and the city seems to be returning normalcy, for now at least. I think it's time we got back to the temple."

"I think you're right. There's not much else we can do at this point." Terrador spoke.

Cynder nudged Spyro "Can we go to the temple? I haven't seen the new one yet." she asked.

"Sure why not. I still want to talk to Paul about Ignitus." Spyro replied.

"Oh. Will you be joining us Spyro and Cynder?" Volteer asked.

"Yes actually." Spyro responded.

"Ooooh! Can I go too?" Ember asked. 'I need to keep an eye on that heroic human on the other end of the table.' She thoight.

"Of course. The more the merrier." Volteer spoke out.

'There goes my quiet night doing what I enjoy most.' Cyril thought to himself.

"Well I'm ready to go." Paul said getting of his seat.

"Let's head back then." Terrador said and walked to the exit.

"Oh hey Sparx." Cynder called the dragonfly. "I believe that we had a bet. Five coins that he couldn't do it." She slyly said.

"Wh-what!? Oh no. We agreed to nothing. Besides gold coins are so worthless. You know what the exchange rate on those are?" Sparx asked.

"No." Cynder replied. "What is the exchange rate between gems and coins?" She asked jokingly.

"Heck in this economy I have no clue." He said and hurriedly flew away.

"That's right, fly away." She followed.

To be continued…

* * *

**This is one of those "character development" chapters. Not talk then action. So here's how my schedule is. I got a summer program for college that I'm gonna be going to so it'll take a bit longer for updates. My birthday's in a few weeks, Jul 10, so I want to update with another chapter by then.**

**Until then, here's a special little something from me. Remember the 'There goes my quiet night doing what I enjoy most.' Cyril thought to himself' bit? Well here ya go. A rather humorous yet some how disturbing opaque delving into Cyril's activities. Be warned, CyrilXVolteer ahead. Should the following be canon to the story or no? You decide.**

* * *

Later that night at the temple. Cyril retired to his quarter for the night he looked the door and took out a chest from the corner of the room. He opened it and reached into he pulled out four figurines. Each a model of a guardian. "Paul doesn't have one of these yet so I guess I'll have to stick with Ignitus for right now." He said as he set Ignitus next to Terrador and himself next to Volteer.

"Now Cyril," He began trying to impersonate Ignitus. "Terrador and I must go to the city to check up on things. While we're gone you're in charge."

"Very well Ignitus. I will take utmost care of the temple." Cyril replied. He pushed the Ignitus and Terrador figurines to the side. "Now Volteer, I'm in charge which means you have to do whatever I say." He said putting the Volteer doll in front of his.

"No! I refuse!" He impersonated Volteer. "It's barbaric, tyrannical, idiotic!"

"Don't talk back to your superior. Until Ignitus comes back you're mine." Cyril scolded and pushed the Volteer doll closer to him.

"Why should I? You're obnoxious and I know your secret you despicable and sickening freak. And yet, I find that side of you so strangely attractive."

"Of course you do. You can't resist any other long winded dragons such as myself. You and I have so much in common and you know it!"

"No! Leave me alone!" Cyril would push the Volteer doll farther and closer to the Cyril doll acting like Volteer is trying to get away from him.

"Shut up and kiss me!" Cyril commanded.

"no!"

"yes! (smooch)"

"no! (smooch)"

"no!"

"yes!(smooch)"

"I uh.." Cyril continued impersonating Volteer. "Oh... oh... your horns are so big... oh my.." Suddenly the door opened.

"Hey Cyril?" Paul called him. Cyril shrieked and sloppily collected the dolls trying to hide the dolls.

"WHAT!? Huh? WHat do you want!?" Cyril asked breathing heavily.

"Uh... Spyro and Cynder are leaving, you want to say bye to them?" Paul asked with an uncomfortable tone.

"Yes yes I'll go. But KNOCK ON MY DOOR NEXT TIME! KNOCK!" Cyril demanded.

"Okay okay I will. Sorry." Paul responded backing away.

"Did you see anything?" Cyril asked.

"No Cyril. I didn't see you playing with your doll things." Paul answered.

"Good." Cyril said and stowed them back in the chest. "I know it's just an act Volteer. You can't hide it from me forever."

* * *

So there ya go. Space Balls for the win. The preceding was an opaque and has no true bearing on the actual story. Unless you want it to. Anyways I'll be seeing ya'll later. Remember to comment, fav and watch!


	8. The Magic of Friendship is Weakening

**Happy 4th of July people. Here's that chapter I promised you.**

* * *

"Is something wrong, Spyro?" Paul asked, the group of dragons was flying through the air toward the temple. Paul was once again riding Volteer.

"Oh! No, nothing's wrong. It's just…thinking. I've been thinking about what you said and well.. I'm happy for you." he smiled. But deep inside Spyro was indeed troubled.

"Oh, okay. It's just… you look like I've…bothered you too much."

He flinched in surprise, affronted by his statement, "Bothered me? Of course not! I'm really glad that Ignitus chose you."

Paul smiled. That seemed to convince him.

"Well, anyway, you wanna come to my new room?" he asked as they began the decent down to the temple grounds.

"That would be great!" He replied. The group landed and made their way to the temple. Paul jumped off Volteer and went to the younger dragons.

Spyro stared out towards the temple. His mind brought him back to the older temple. The one Ignitus had escorted him to many years ago. The one where he had trained and learned to master the different elements and fighting techniques he continue to use later in his life.

'What happened Ignitus? I miss you.' Spyro thought to himself and slowly walked toward the front door.

Cynder saw him and started to worry. "Spyro are you okay?"

Spyro shook it out of his mind. "huh? Oh yeah I'm fine."

"You sure about that dude? You looked like you ate a bad piece of dragon fruit then spit up then ate itagain." Sparx said.

"Okay Sparx first off that's disgusting, and second I'm fine. I'm just thinking." Spyro answered and sped up his walking pace. 'I'm sure Paul will be a great replacement for Ignitus. He wants Warfang's friendship, and this will surely help him do so. It'll be great. If I know Ignitus' way of thinking then I know he doing this for a good reason.

* * *

Paul led the younger dragons to his room. He opened the door and allowed the others to walk in first. The room was a lot more fixed up then how it was before. The bed was made, there were books in the once empty shelves and the liquid from the large spider that had Paul fought was gone.

"Nice place." Flame stated. "So we having a Party or something?"

"What?" Paul asked surprised.

"Yeah, we could put a disco ball up there, a few more pillows over there, a bar here, and then the piñata can be near the front door." Sparx pointed out the various areas.

"Wait. You know what disco is?" Paul asked.

"You mean that's real?" Sparx asked.

"Yeah it is. It's a genre of music." Paul answered.

"Wow. I thought it was a word I made up randomly." Sparx happily said.

"Ooh. Nice soft bed. Where did you get this from?" Ember asked whilst bouncing on it.

"It was already here. I actually don't know what that was intentionally supposed to be." Paul rubbed his chin.

"It's a resting nest. Pretty much a bed for dragons." Cynder answered.

'Huh.. so I was sleeping in a nest this whole time huh? Seems legit.' After a short tour of the room. The other guardians decided to lead another tour of the whole temple. All but two initially followed. Spyro stayed behind looking at Paul's book shelf. Paul couldn't help but ask what was up with him. "You okay Spyro?"

"Huh yeah. I'm okay. Just looking at your books here. I see you've been doing a lot of research on fire dragons." Spyro pointed out.

"Yeah. I have actually. If I'm supposed to be the fire guardian, I figured it'd be best to look into what makes a fire dragon a fire dragon. You know, get in touch with my inner dragon I guess." Paul answered and pulled a book out.

"Release the dragon within." Spyro whispered. Paul looked at him confused.

"What? What did you say?" Paul asked.

"Oh uh nothing. Just thinking out loud." Spyro remembered what Ignitus had told him long ago. Back when he had first began training. "Never mind, we need to catch up with the rest of the group right now." Spyro alerted the human and ran out. Paul followed him out.

* * *

After a tour of the temple's nursery, shelter, eating facility, meeting room, and living spaces, they finally ended up nearing the library. "We've already stocked over a hundred books in the library. If you ever feel like reading up on something feel free to come over and do so." Volteer showed them the inside.

"Pft. Reading, so over rated." Sparx said still hovering outside the door.

"And that young dragons is the entirety of the new temple." Terrador said concluding the tour.

"Really? That's it? Seems a lot smaller than the original isn't it?" Spyro pointed out.

"We're hoping to expand and further improve it by the next Year of the Dragon." Terrador continued. "But for now this is all we're able to show."

"Now will you be staying for the night young dragons?" Volteer asked.

"Actually no, we really do need to get back." Spyro answered. The other younger dragons agreed. Except for Ember of course.

"Really guys? It's so late." Paul brought up the time.

"No we really should be going. That includes you Ember." Cynder tolad the pink dragoness.

"Aww, but I can stay. I don't having anything to do tomorrow." She requested. Paul knew what she was getting at.

"Uh.. well Ember... you see. The other guardians and I have a lot of work to do and we... well let's just say you won't be getting a restful if you stay here."Paul explained.

"What? But you... okay fine then. But I am so definitely visiting you tomorrow." She said and walked out. Flame hurried after her.

"Hey where's Cyril?" Paul asked.

"In his quarters I believe." Volteer answered.

"Im going to get him. He should really say good bye to everyone." Paul said and walked to his room.

"Indeed. He can be somewhat rude to guests at times." Volteer spoke.

* * *

**(Read then ending of last chapter for this scene)  
Note: Not truly what happened, I'll explain later.**

* * *

After a series of goodbye's between the guardians and young dragons. The friends took to the skies back towards Warfang.

"Hey Cynder." Spyro called to her. She slowed down to match his pace.

"What's up?" She asked.

"You know how Paul wants to... y'know, have some sort of fellowship the citizens of Warfang and all that?" He asked.

"Yeah I remember. What about it?"

"Well... do you think it's possible? Everyone seems so afraid of him and.." Cynder interupted him.

"Look I see what you're getting at Spyro. But now's not the time to worry about that." She explained.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"Well, remember earlier when it looked everyone was starting to like him but then there was the attack on the main street and then suddenly everyone feared him again?" She asked about the events that took place earlier in the day.

"Yeah. I do."

"That's just it. What I'm trying to say is is that helping Paul make friends with everyone in Warfang isn't our first priority. Making sure Warfang is safe is much more important than that, and until then the chances of Paul being welcomed into the city with open arms is very slim." She elaborated.

"I guess. But he's such a good guy. And with him being the new fire guardian he.." Spyro said trying to be optimistic, but the memories of Ignitus kept coming back to him.

"It's going to take a lot more than that Spyro. As of now him being a fire guardian really doesn't mean all that much."

"I guess you're right. I feel bad for him though. Always being left alone like that."

"I understand what he might be feeling right now Spyro." She said reminding Spyro of her first days free from Malefor's corrupting powers.

"I know. But what happens now? What do we do?" Spyro asked.

"Unfortunately that I can't answer. But whatever happens happens. As for Paul, I'm sure Ignitus has a good reason for bringing him here." Cynder tried to comfort her boyfriend.

"Of course. I guess for now Paul's gonna have to wait. But we won't just totally abandon him."

"Exactly. Besides we have more important things to focus on. Like our anniversary." Spyro winced.

"An-anniversary?" He awkwardly asked.

"Of us defeating the dark master. Remember?" She asked whilst giggling.

"Yeah. I thought you were talking about something else. C'mon. Flame, Ember and Sparx might be wondering where we are." Spyro said and continued flying.

* * *

The next few hours for Paul were rather rough and confusing ones .

Paul's eyes were dry and heavy from staying up too late. He had been reading up on the many features of the fire dragons since Spyro and his friends left. This was beginning to frustrate Paul.

"My god. What is with this?" He frustratingly yelled. "None of this will help. It's all about 'dragons' use these elements. Well I'm no dragon and I doubt any of this will actually help me." He said turning a page. "Ah forget it. I'll try again tom..." Paul instantly fell asleep.

* * *

"Hello young Paul. Had a rough day?" Ignitus asked. Paul was back in the dream world.

"Oh hi Ignitus. Yeah. The city was attacked. Geez it was really quiet though. I didn't even notice until I got outside." replied the human.

"It is a tragic thing indeed. But you're troubling fighting I see."

"Yep. I lost to a girl." Paul brought up Felona's little challenge that she gave him.

"Indeed," Ignitus chuckled. "But it doesn't matter who you lost to Paul, it matters is that you learn from that loss."

"I know exactly what you mean. I lost focus."

"Exactly. Now... are you ready for some practice?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Paul eagerly said.

"Good." A large wooden door opened and a bright light flashed in. IOn the other side was a series of platforms. And at the end was a large island of island.

"Another platforming challenge? Sounds fun." Paul ran up to the first platform and jumped on it. He continued to the second and third but then suddenly, a voice.

"..."

"What?" Paul stopped and looked around, but the ground below started to give. He was about to jump to safety when it gave below him. "Oh CRUD!" He fell through the broken up platform into an abyss. "OH GOD I'M GONNA DIE!" He cried out. Suddenly a glowing bubble formed around him. It levitated him up to the beginning of the chain of platforms. The bubble vanished and fell on his rear. "AHH! Oh shit... no no... oh my GOD! I almost..."

"You lost your focus. You need to keep going." Ignitus spoke up more tensely.

"But didn't... you hear that?" Paul asked still breathing heavily.

"I did, but you're not going to have a small sound get the better of you are you?"

"N-no... Okay I'll keep going no matter what." Paul said and stood again. He walked to the edge then jumped. Again and jumped, the voice spoke again but this time Paul paid no mind to it. Jump, jump, suddenly a large wall flew by breaking his pace. "Oh no... okay just got to wait a but." Paul's favorite genre of video games was platforms. He knew very well of the obstacles that can get in a character's way, but actually living it as opposed to playing it was totally different. The wall was lowered and Paul quickly jumped before the platform he was on flipped over. A few jumps later he was on the other side.

"Oh man. Okay, I made it." Paul said with a sigh.

"Good, now prepare yourself." A large stoney statue stepped forward and made its way to Paul.

"Oh crud okay." Paul made sure to step away from the edge. He wait for it to get closer then swung at it.

"Where do you think its weak spot is?" Ignitus asked.

"Well, his arm seems to be exposed." Paul swung at the arm. The creature flinched. Now one of the legs was exposed. Paul swung and it fell over on it side. Paul stabbed at it and after a few hits it vanished.

"Good job. Now try handling more than one at a time." For Paul, battling rock monsters was actually pretty enjoyable, this experience actually reminded him of Skyward Sword. "You're getting better at it quicker than I thought," Ignitus commented

Paul beamed, "Thanks, but I'm not done yet." Paul lunged at the monsters' weak spots trying to rid himself of these creatures all at a single time. That proved to be too troublesome. He resorted back to fending one of at a time. After a minute of slashing and hitting, Paul was victorious. "That about sums it up."

Ignitus spoke, "You learned and improved rather quickly, you remind me of Spyro when I was teaching him."

Paul was reminded of the Spyro acted earlier. "hey Ignitus?" Paul called. "I was talking to Spyro earlier and... he seems really sad about something right now. He found out about your plan to make me the new Fire Guardian then he got all obsessive and stuff about it then..."

"He's concerned and curious. This gives me an idea. I should allow Spyro join in on our little meetings."

"That'd be great! He could train along side me and you two can catch up on things."

"It's settled then. Just make sure not to tell Spyro if you see him tomorrow." Ignitus informed Paul.

"Kay." The area began to brighten once more. "Same time Tomorrow?" Paul asked.

"Of course. You know, you've become really accustomed to this haven't you?" Ignitus asked. Paul nodded and began to wake up.

* * *

"This is something I realized I've always wanted to do." Paul said to himself. He got up out of the bed and grabbed his sword. He proceeded to the eating area to greet his fellow guardians. 'To think, these guys are kinda like my colleagues now. Kinda weird now that I think of it but in time it won't seem so weird.' Paul pondered to himself. he walked in to see the others making their way around the table. "Morning."

"Well good morning Paul. You had a more pleasant time waking up today then yesterday I hope?" Volteer greeted.

"Indeed. It would be rather odd to wake up to a deadly arachnid every morning." Cyril added.

"Much better. So what about you guys?" Paul asked.

"A good, restful and peaceful sleep like always for me." Volteer answered.

"I had a rather odd dream yesterday about... never mind." Cyril stopped talking before e spoke further of his dream.

"Like a hatchling. You seem to be in a rather good mood today though Paul. Why is that?" Terrador asked.

"No real reason. Are we going to Warfang today?" Paul asked.

"Not until tomorrow. Why?" Terrador asked.

"I want to enjoy the sites, that and I wanted to go to Hunter's camp again. I wanted to meet up with some one." Paul answered.

"Oh, to meet that lady friend of yours I suppose?" Cyril assumed.

"Wha-huh no. Not really." Paul answered.

"Leave him be Cyril, it's none of your business. On another note, would like me to fly over to the entrance? I'd be more than happy to." Volteer volunteered.

"It's okay. In fact I actually feel like walking there." The dragons stared at Paul Each with a skeptical expression on their face.

"You must be joking. You? Go out alone? Much too troublesome for... a human." Cyril warned.

"What's wrong? What do you mean to troublesome... for a human?" Paul asked.

"What he means is is that there are many obstacles, creatures and many other things in the woods that might be a bit much for you to handle. That and to simply walk all the way to the city is probably a... well perhaps, equivilant to a one to two hours long journey." Volteer explained.

"I wanna try anyway. I'm armed and I actually got a few more fighting lessons in with Ignitus last night." Paul mentioned.

"Don't get to over confident Paul. It's a dangerous world out there. I don't know what dangers there are in your world but whatever they may be, they're no where near as gruesome as what we have here." Terrador warned.

"Give me a chance. If I'm gonna be a fire guardian I need to be fit and ready for it. Besides I still kinda remember the route that Hunter brought me on." Paul said.

Terrador sighed. He knew Paul would still go through with it. "Very well then. Make sure to follow the path and don't get side tracked with anything. Like we said it's still very dangerous out there."

"No problem." Paul walked to the door. "See you later." He pushed the door open and left.

"Okay I'm going to say this now... he is getting on my nerves." Cyril complained quietly.

"What? Why do you say that? I see no problem with him." Volteer retorted.

"Of course you don't. You've grown attached to him. My biggest problem is how childish he acts sometimes. Why did Ignitus have to choose someone so young and naive?" Cyril asked.

"He's overconfident. That is a problem." Terrador added.

"He's become cocky as well. He brushed our warnings off like dust. A few 'dreams' with Ignitus and suddenly he's a big shot. Spyro acted nothing like this when this happened to him."

"Why have you grown so hostile toward him? He hasn't done anything to you. I'll admit he has some flaws but perhaps that's just how humans his age act. In a few years after experiencing how different this world is compared to his he'll probably mature more and..." Cyril cut Volteer off.

"Stop defending the boy. And it's not him Ive grown hostile toward, it's him becoming a guardian that I don't understand. Him being a new species to this world, I'm curious i a good way about, him trying to get along with the citizens of this land, I am all for, but becoming a guardian... how? and why? I can't believe I thought he actually had a chance." Cyril took a deep breath. "Forgive me... I just.." Cyril rubbed his eye.

"It's okay Cyril, but you need to calm yourself. I do find Ignitus' choice a bit odd as well but that's not our concern. Paul has a destiny of his own, I can tell." Terrador answered.

"Well what about tomorrow? It's the festival celebrating the dark master's defeat. Is Paul going to that?" Cyril asked. Neither one of his brothers could answer.

"That I don't know. I suggest we wait to see if Paul makes any progress with the people in Warfang." Volteer suggested.

"Indeed. We can only hope that what happens over these next few days happens for the better. May the ancestors watch over us all. Especially our new friend." Terrador bowed his head and proceeded to his meal.

* * *

Paul quickly walked a lonely road. The forest looked the same as the one at his camp and air seemed just as fresh. He almost forgot he was in a different realm. As much as he wanted to fully cope with this world he couldn't. It was really starting to mess with his mind. However, it was really peaceful, despite that distinct feeling of some one watching him. This time allowed him to think of what he could do to earn Warfang's friendship. What could he do?

Should he paint a picture that would touch their hearts? He shook his head. 'Too sappy. besides where would I even get the supplies?'

Should he play a song for them? 'Well that's out of the question, only instrument I know how to play is the drums and I doubt any of the songs on my iPhone would seem fitting.' The indecisive human scratched his scalp.

Should he do something courteous for a dragon or mole in need of help? Been there, done that. But I guess trying again wouldn't hurt. Probably gonna be a lot harder though.'

"Why is it so hard?! Can't they just make up their mind on wether I'm friendly or a threat? No, it's not their fault. I need to do something to win them over, so they KNOW and are CONFIDENT that I'm a good guy and that I mean them no harm."

As he said this, deep inside, Kevin was tugging at the back of his mind. He remembered what he said, "I think the better decision is to PROVE to them that you are a great person."

All right, Kev. I'll try…for you.

* * *

Paul made it to the river where he and Hunter had crossed a few days ago. The islands they had jumped across seemed to be within a much closer range of each other than the other day. Within jumping distance of one another as a matter of fact. "That's it!" Paul readied himself for jumping to the island in front of him. It was about three and a half feet but he needed to try.  
"No bottomless pit here." Paul reassured himself then jumped. Barely made it. He managed to get one foot on the island while the other landed in the water. "Oh swell. My pants, sock and shoe are wet. I need to do better with jumping."

Again and again he jumped. Eventually after more jumping across fast flowing water, Paul reached the other end and found the same path he traveled before. "Alright onward!"

* * *

"Halt!" A cheetah guard yelled. Paul stopped immediately. "Oh.. it's you again. What business do you have here?" he asked.

"Okay dude. First I have a name, it's Paul Davidson. I'd be much happier if you addressed me as that, to answer your question, I'm here to see... a friend, then after that I'm passing through. I don't mean any harm." Paul answered.

"Fine then, Paul Davidson, you may pass. Just don't cause any trouble." The guard said and moved aside. Paul walked by and into the camp. Paul felt a lot more confident walking through here but he was still nervous as heck. Not as many of the cheetahs were paying attention to him now as they were before.

"Now where is she?" Paul asked himself looking for Felona. "Maybe at the lake. She's probably working there." Paul walked off in that direction as quickly as possible. "There she is, Felona!" She looked so calm. How her tail swung back and forth, how she looked as she was bent over on the... too much info.

"Paul? Oh hey. What brings you here?" She asked.

"Uh hi. Just wanted to visit you, see how you were doing, all that awesome stuff." Paul answered.

"I'm doing great. Not much really has changed, you were only here yesterday." Felona said.

"I know but, at lot can happen in a night." Paul answered. "That's all I can really say."

Felona giggled. "I know, I understand. I actually have to get back to work right now though."

"Oh okay um..." Paul had to say something else to her. 'Dammit Flame,' Paul could only think of one thing to say, and it was the thing Flame suggested for him to do. "Uh... when are you... gonna have some free time?" Paul asked.

"You mean when I'm done here? Uh... Sometime in the afternoon, why?" Felona asked.

"Oh... uh.."This was it. The big one. "I was wondering...uh... would you like to... come back with me to the guardian temple... later on today.. we could... uh have some dinner, I could give you a tour... uh..." Paul listed what they could do.

"Sure."

"Wh-what?"

"I'd love to go." Felona replied.

"Uh... great awesome. I'll pick you up um... maybe..." Do they even have any kind of clock? Or sun dial or something to keep track of time? "When can I come back for you?" Paul asked.

"Whenever you get back from Warfang, If it gets that late I'll sleep over at the temple if I have to." Felona answered.

"Gr-great. I'll see you then." Paul said then started walking away. Felona waved then continued with her work.

'If I didn't know any better,' Felona thought to herself, 'I'd say he just asked me out.'

* * *

Getting to Warfang's front gates was not all that difficult, it was getting to Spyro's house that was the problem.

Paul entered the gates and as he did, everyone either froze or ran for their lives. Paul rolled his eyes and slowly walked in. 'Be nice, you're this close to making or breaking it. Smile and wave Paul, smile and wave.' Paul thought to himself. Paul waved and smiled to anyone who still stood with in a close enough distance oh him. All the bystanders did in return was give an awkward smile or an ever so slight nod. 'Just a few more blocks and it'll be alright.' He continued to walk and wave and the strategy seemed to work for a while. That is until...

"Oh look, it's that skinned ape from the other day." A teenage cheetah from the camp called out. Paul glared in the cheetah's direction. There were two of them, both dark furred and looked more muscular than Paul.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Paul asked defensively.

"Hell no." The other cheetah spoke up.

"My name is Gabe and my friend here is Ronno." The first cheetah answered. "And where are you headed off to?"

'I saw those guys before, they were definitely at the camp.' Paul needed to reply. "Me? Oh just passing through." Paul responded calmly. He was apparently gonna have problems with these guys. They reminded him of Joe and John. Unlike Joe and John though, these guys looked like they could actually kick Paul's ass.

"Passing through huh? To where? The northern exit? You're better off just 'passing through' and not stopping." Ronno spoke. They walked up to Paul with large smirks on their faces. Paul was tempted to pull the sword out but he didn't want to make too much of a commotion. It would just instill more fear into citizens and Paul didn't want that.

"Look guys, I don't mean any trouble.I'm just trying to find my friend's house." Paul spoke assertively.

"Really, some freak like you actually has friends?" Gabe asked cruelly. Luckily for Paul someone answered for him.

"But of course, he's my friend." It was Sparx from right out of nowhere."Sorry gents, gotta get my friend here and take him to my bros house. He has prior convictions with us at the moment so you might want to leave the guy alone for right now." Sparx said calmly.

"Whatever you say dragonfly." Ronno responded. Sparx pulled on Paul's collar leading him to Spyro's house and in a quick pace as well.

* * *

"Were those guys giving you trouble?" Sparx asked.

"Yeah, they were. Man I'm getting tired of this." Paul answered trying to forget the last few minutes.

"Well it's a good thing you and I are in a hurry because if we stayed any longer I would've had to have shown them a thing or two." He said throwing punches.

"Look Sparx, I really appreciate you trying to cheer me up and stuff but I just need some quiet for now okay?" Paul requested.

"No I was being serious." Sparx continued throwing punches. Paul shook his head then looked ahead. He recognized Spyro's house anywhere. He walked up faster and proceeded to knock on the door. "hey yeah ya don't want to do that."

"And why not?" Paul asked defensively.

"Relax pal. Spyro just left to head over to Flame's place." Sparx answered.

"Really? For what?" Paul asked.

"Helping clean up after the mess yesterday." Sparx answered.

"Okay, and what are you doing here?" Paul asked.

"You know I don't know, I got hungry, then... Yeah don't know." Sparx answered.

Paul suddenly realized something. "Hey I know! I thinkI realized how to make this whole thing work out!"

"What do you mean?" Sparx asked.

"How to make everyone like me! I'll help with the clean up!"

"You sure about that? I'm sure they're still having some doubts about you man. Besides, Spyro, Flame and the rest of them have been having a rather hard time with everyone here." Sparx explained.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

* * *

"Hey there hot stuff, !" Flame greeted a beautiful dragoness.

The dragoness looked at him and yelped in fear then looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"Uh sorry, did I scare you?" Flame asked.

"Um…well…no." She replied. "Ar-aren't you friends with that... thing?" she asked.

"Uh... yeah. Why?"

"Oh, um... okay... sorry I'm busy right now."

"Oh swell, girls never leave me like that." Flame complined.

Spyro nodded jokingly in agreement. "Oh yeah, girls usually slap you and walk away. This one just ran away." Flame glared at him.

"Oh uh Spyro uh...!" A mole yelped at the sight of him. The mole was carrying a thick metallic pole over his head.

"Uh hi. Do you need some help?" Spyro asked the struggling mole.

"No no, I'm okay just go ask some one else if they need help." The mole said and quickly carried the pole away. Spyro took another look around at the others. Now everyone seemed to be keeping their distance from them.

Spyro gave up. "What's wrong You're acting like we're diseased or something."

"It's not you, it's that thing, that you guys are hangin out with." A mole explained.

"Who Paul? What's wrong with him?" Flame asked sounding offending.

"He's a mighty suspicious character he is." Another mole spoke up.

"He doesn't mean any harm. Has he done anything wrong so far?" Spyro asked.

"It's not what he has done. It's what he WILL do." A dragon figured.

"What? You think he's one Malefor's dorky followers or something?" Flame asked.

"Yeah actually." The same dragon answered. "How'd you know?"

"You can't be serious!" Ember suddenly showed up out of nowhere. "Paul is the nicest, cutest and most heroic human ever!" She complemented.

"Don't tell me you're in love with that thing Ember!" A male dragon said disgusted.

"What? Well I didn't exactly say that, I'm just saying that..." Ember tried to explain but was cut off by Cynder.

"Why can't you guys give him a chance?" Cynder asked.

"Ay, we're just bein cautious, ferget 'bout it. Until these attacks stop, that kid is suspect numero uno in Warfang's book." An adult dragon spoke.

"Ugh, this is hopeless. Fine then, if these attacks stop then you'll accept him and welcome him?" Spyro asked.

"It'll be start." A mole answered. "But as of tomorrow, this city's going to be on high alert tomorrow."

Another adult dragon walked up. It was one of the city officals. "You Spyro and Cynder are our heroes and, as much as that... uh human might mean to you, we can't have him here. It's for your safety, if not for yours then the rest of the city."

"But he's such a good person!" Spyro retorted. "Give him a chance."

"Spyro, we will, but now is not the time." The dragon said again.

"but...!" Spyro continued defending Paul but was cut off by Cynder.

"Spyro, there's no point. Like I said, now's not the time." Cynder said.

"Then… fine." Spyro complied.

"Good, now let's get back to work." The dragon spoke up and continued helping in clean up.

"Sorry Paul, you're on own for right now." Spyro said in regret.

To be continued…

* * *

**How unbelievable. All that effort and Paul just can't catch a break. I bet Spyro and the others are even giving up.**

**As for me, this might be the mid point where story won't make much sense. FOr right now, I'm gonna say TRAUMA, has closed the minds of the citizens of Warfang and as time passes it'll be harder and for Paul to be accepted. Anyways won't be another chap for a while and I'm running out of words for this description. Just to be random:**

**Fun Fact: I saw The Lone Ranger today, it was AWESOME!**

**More info on that Cyril side quest next time.  
Yet more plot to be explained next chapter.  
And once more, I appreciate feed back, and I appreciate favorites and watches.**

**So see y'all later and thanks again.**


	9. They'll Only Hurt You Again

**My God. It's been long. Far far far far too long. It's been over a month am I right. Well here we go. Just a heads up. I'm starting college now Sooo yeah. That and this is when the story is going to start getting weird and maybe a little unforgiving. But with that out of the way. Let's get going.**

* * *

"There they are… Spyro and his friends. I can't believe they're friends with that, wht ever he is."

"Ugh, they're wasting her time. Why do they even bother? Can that creature even be trusted?"

"I know! What's causing them to do such a thing?"

"That thing hypnotized them and put them in a trance. It's the only explanation."

"I'm not falling for it's tricks. If they seriously think that that creature truly friendly and trustworthy then it's their funeral."

"Could be it possible that that thing is a weapon sent by Malefor's followers?"

"It's possible. I mean, the group started doing stuff like that months ago. Remember the Red berets? Pretending to fighting for us then stole most of our city's valuables and even kidnapping some of our neighbors."

"They'll do anything to destroy Warfang. They will do the craziest things. They are devious, destructive and freakish in every way, just like that thing is!"

Those were the things Spyro, Flame, Cynder and Ember had overheard the Warfang citizens whisper to each other. It probably was not a good idea to continue eaves dropping passed the next few remarks. None of them could stand the ignorant insults of their words anymore.

'_No…NO! It's not true! He is nothing like what they say! They're liars! Liars! LIARS!_' they Spyro shouted in his mind as he continued to try and help with the repairs. 'He is not a weapon! He's... Why is this so hard? Damn you Malefor. Even after your defeat you're still ruining everyone's lives, especially Paul's.' Spyro angrily thought.

Then his anger took its turn to pollute his mind. He looked at his friends and asked himself, did they still care? _'Cynder was the one who suggested that we stop helping Paul until further notice. Ember probably still cares if only because she has a crush on him, but is that really enough. She likes him but does she 'like like' him? Flame, he thinks Paul is cool and all that jazz, but I know he cares more about his popularity than Paul. He's not as pompous as Cyril or as shallow as some other people who think they're part of the 1%, but he wanted to be one of the most popular dragons in Warfang, and being associated with Paul would really hurt his chances of accomplishing that.'_ Spyro walked away and sat in shade of one of the buildings to think more. '_Then there's me_.' He rubbed his head. '_I was one of the most revered dragons in this realm and now everyone is treating me like an outcast. Even more with Cynder._' That's when the more negative thoughts started to flow in.

'_Look what he did to you. You were The hero of the dragon realms. You were the legendary purple dragon… Now you are nothing. You are scum. You are considered contraband. All because of Paul… He did this to you, and now, he must pay the price for ruining your life. Send him out. Kick him out! He would be better off left alone and forgotten forever… It would serve him right, and it will reward you with the life you've had before you met him. The gratitude, the tranquility, you and Cynder would be happy together not having to worry him or anything else.'_

Spyro's forehead pounded with pain and controversy. He could feel the dark forces taking over. His dark side was about to take over, when suddenly he remembered Ignitus. He could swear he heard his old mentor's voice.

'_Spyro please, give him a chance_.' Spyro wanted to listen and heed his mentor's advice, but it seemed impossible.

'_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! Oh ancestors, why is this happening to us? Why? WHY? He is not scum! I am not scum! But, why are they treating us like they are!?_'

Spyro got up and ran north on the street. His friends saw him in distress and followed him. Suddenly he bumped into something.

"OWW! Unghhh…" said a voice. Spyro changed his focus and apologized to the voice.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! I- wha!" he said as he saw who the voice belonged to.

It was Paul. He was rolling on the ground in pain. He must have hit him pretty hard for him to be down like that. Or…

"You... rammed into ...me…ahhhh" the wind was knocked out of him and his head was spinning.

"Oh my gosh! Paul! Are you okay?" Ember ran up and looked him over.

"I'm sorry Paul! I-I had no idea, that…" he was stopped by his darker side, cackling in his mind.

'Good…serves him right…for getting in my way…'

Spyro shook his head, forcing that evil thought out. 'Shut up!' He growled inside.

Spyro looked at Paul again. He was trying to get up but was unable to stand. He was resting on his knee. He looked at Paul's chest, his shirt was torn and from what he saw there was some bruises. Considering how hard he hit him, it's amazing his ribs weren't broken.

"Are you okay?" Cynder fretted.

"Nngh… I.. need some time... To catch my... Breath... Oww..." Paul tried to breath in.

"But your chest, it's bruised and you fell back pretty far and pretty hard. Come back to my house you can rest there." Spyro's dark thoughts began to take over once more. He began to lose his confidence, his faith in Paul's friendship. The citizen's remarks flooded his mind again. 'I can't do it. It's impossible, I just can't handle this!' Spyro knew Paul was not evil, but there was noting he could do for him. He gave up. He couldn't be seen with him.' "j-Just go now. You'll have to stay there until night though." he said hastily while pushing Paul toward his house.

"Wait! I'm here to help though." Paul explained. "I'm gonna help with the clean up." He walked away from Spyro.

Cynder, Flame, and Ember knew that that was a bad idea. Paul couldn't go back to the Main Street, they would destroy him. They realized what Spyro was trying to do and decided to go through with it. They were suffering the same decisive and deceiving war that Spyro was enduring.

"Uhhhh, no! You can't! You're hurt! Go to Spyro's house and stay there." Cynder added.

"Um... Yeah, you don't want to mess up your nice, slim, and strong body even more!" Ember continued.

"Yeah Paul, everything's cool, they're almost done as a matter of fact. You deserve a rest." Flame assured him.

"Does it really matter guys?" Paul raised an eyebrow.

"We're just concerned, that's all." Spyro said and continued pushing him.

Paul walked ahead and turned around. "Okay, what's going on? Are you hiding something?" He asked becoming aggravated.

"Of course not!" Cynder answered. They were all hoping to get him to the house ASAP.

"Oh really?" Paul asked. "If I didn't knew any better I'd you're going out of your way to keep from going to the clean up area."

"No way! Not even close! Now c'mon, let's go to Spyro's place and hang out there! Please?" Flame pleaded.

Paul clenched his fist. "What the hell is the matter with you guys? I just want to help."

"They don't want your help!" Spyro yelled out. The others looked shocked.

"What do you mean 'they don't WANT MY help?" Paul asked fiercely.

"Look Paul. We just came from there and..." Spyro was about to explain when Cynder cut in.

"You can't go there Paul. They're not so much afraid of you anymore rather than...aggressive." Cynder explained. Paul raised an eye brow. "They'll kill you if you go over there."

"That shouldn't be a problem. You'll be there to stick up for me right?" Paul asked in a lighter tone."

The four dragons looked at one another. They really didn't want Paul going over there. Not so much for his health but so it wouldn't seem like they were still associated with him. "Well?" Paul asked.

"We can't Paul. We're doing alright on our own... And don't need you to be there. Just go to my house and we'll tell you when to come out." Spyro calmly requested.

"You're trying to hide me aren't you?" Paul's voice suddenly became cold. "What happened to helping me make friends and stuff? Being my guides? Letting me go on my own to socialize and stuff? Now your hiding me? And for what?" Paul asked accusingly.

"N-no, let us explain, we care about you, we really do, we just.." Spyro wanted to explain but a slam on a nearby wall silenced him in a snap. The others flinched, startled by the mighty sound. Raspy breaths escaped from Paul mouth as he tried to speak.

"That's not it…" he said grimly.

"Wh-what?" Spyro made a sound, but was silenced again by Paul's mighty roar.

"You're ashamed of me aren't you?!" Paul scanned the four dragons. "You all said that you were going to help me earn Warfang's friendship and trust! NOW you're doing the exact opposite! ALL OF YOU! The only thing you care about was your dirty little reputations! Can't you guys make a sacrifice?!"

Ember and Flame were frightened, Cynder was becoming upset and regretful, Spyro felt a mixture of all their emotions. None of them were able to answer.

"I thought not! Geezus, I canNOT believe you guys! ALL OF YOU! I can't frickin' believe you guys! Do you know what this means? Ignitus brought me into this world and now I'm pretty much stuck here, without a friend in the world! EVERYONE hates me, and the people I thought were my friends have turned their damn backs on me!"

The dragons only stared at Paul. "B-but Paul... We..." Ember tried to speak.

"YOU BROKE IT! You broke my trust! You broke it, kicked it, gnawed on it, and threw it into hell! Haven't I suffered enough?!"

"W-what? What do you mean?" Spyro asked.

"OH! I forgot to tell you! Back in my world I only had one true friend ONE! He stuck with me no matter what, was proud of being my friend and he we trusted one another! He never back stabbed me, he didn't care if I cramped his style, know why? Because he and I were friends!"

Spyro gasped. "What? I cant believe it... Paul! I-I had no idea…"

"Now you know! Nothing you can do about it now, can you? It's too late to try to coax me, Spyro. You have done enough!" He pointed a stabbing finger at them. "You know what... Screw you! Screw all of you! You're not my friends anymore! If you want me out of your lives so badly then I'll go! No need to show me where the damn exit is." Paul stomped back towards the south exit of Warfang in a hurry. 'Can today get any freaking worse? I don't care if I have a destiny to save this place or not! They don't deserve my help. Those ungrateful back stabbing bastards.'

"What have we done?" Spyro asked himself.

* * *

As Paul walked away from Spyro and the others a cold spectral tentacle tugged at his heart. Bad memories were flooding into Paul's mind. He remembered back in his elementary school days when he thought making friends was the easiest thing ever. He remembered the time when he was pushed out of a group of people he wanted to be friends with so badly, or whenever he thought he made a friend the next minute they'd start bullying him. He remembered those times in freshman year when most of his classmates didn't want anything to do with him. There was also the times when he was ridiculed for doing nothing but playing video games all day as opposed to going out and doing stuff with other people. WHO THE HELL WAS HE SUPPOSED TO HANG OUT WITH!?

Paul's track record with friendships was 100 to 1. For every 100 friends he'd try to make, only one would want to be a friend, or at least an acquaintance.

All of those memories…they had connections to what was happening to him in Warfang. He was still being ditched, and by dragons. Paul felt like he had reached a new low.

Paul wasn't too far from the clean up area when he saw a bunch of towns people cleaning up the mess. 'Fuck these guys. I would've helped you, but no, you'll probably run away like little pussies without even looking back.' Unfortunately Paul was not so lucky. The dragons and moles did move away from him, but instead of cowering they glared daggers at him.

"Oh no! The freak's hurt his knee! Someone call a vet!"

"Ugh, it's him again. Leave us alone. Go hang with your demonic and psychotic friends out in the wild!"

"Yo, you shouldn't do that! It's dangerous and you might hurt it's feelings…which makes it all the more hilarious."

"Stop. Just stop. Leave our city and never come back! We have enough problems as is. "

"Keep going, keep going, if you're trying to leave then you're going the right way."

"Just get the hell out of here. No one likes you."

He couldn't believe. Cynder was right. But it didn't matter, he was on his way out anyway. He tried his very best to obliterate the voices in his head and continued on his way.

* * *

Paul managed to make it out of the city without getting hurt. Physically. He continued on to Neo Avalar village when he thought that being in a bad mood wouldn't really help his case outside Warfang. At least the people in Neo Avalar kinda still accepted him. Especially Felona. "Oh yeah! I still have to meet up with Felona! Alright just calm down and be cool. She wouldn't want to see you upset." Paul said to himself and continued on. He went through the entrance and tried to stay calm. Hopefully, they wouldn't shun him like in Warfang. He couldn't really test that theory though; there were very few cheetahs out and about.

"Hey look what got dragged in. How's it goin skinner?" Well there was still two.

"Skinner?!" Paul yelled out furiously. "Is that supposed to be a racial slur or something!?"

"Wow! He's smarter than we thought Ron." Gabe sarcastically pointed out.

Paul couldn't get mad, today may be his worst day on record but he had to stay calm. "Lucky for you I'm in a good mood. So how bout you two go behind a tree and fuck off!"

"Big words pal. So where ya off too? Back to the wild?" Ronno mockingly asked.

Suddenly a voice called out. "Hey Paul! Back so soon?" It was Felona. "Oh hi Ronna, hi Gabe. What are you doing?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh nothing Felona. What are YOU doing? Escorting this guy to the zoo?" Ronno asked.

"Uh... No. Paul here is picking me up for our date. He's taking me to the new Temple." Felona answered.

Everyone's jaws dropped when they heard this. Paul shook his head. "Wh-wait! You're actually considering that a date!?"

"We'll of course. Don't you remember?" Felona asked now with a skeptical expression. Ronno and Gabe stood there staring at the two.

"W-well I didn't say it was a date. But.. I" Paul tried to explain when Gabe interrupted him.

"You're going out... With him!?" Gabe yelled out. Suddenly some cheetahs started approaching them.

"Leave him alone will you. He's not doing anything to you!" Felona commanded the two male cheetahs.

"You can't tell us what to do cloth washer. You've sunk pretty low if you're actually considering dating this skinner." Ronno harshly accused. The gathered cheetahs gasped at hearing what Ronno said.

This wasn't happening. Paul had to end this now. "Hey! Leave Felona out of this! This is between you and me!"

"Is that so skinner?" Gabe asked. Paul had enough of this.

"What the hell do you want from me huh!? You wanna fight or some thing?!" Paul argued.

"Sure. Why not, we're game for further screwing up your day." Ronno challenged. "You and me, right here right now."

"Fine then." Paul pulled out the Elemental sword and readied himself.

"Oh nice." Ronno pulled out his sword as well. "I'd skin ya if we're already." Ronno said in ridicule.

Paul charged at Ronno and swung his sword downward. Ronno retaliated and slashed his sword diagonally. Paul jumped back and swung, Ronno swung again only to have his attack blocked. Paul remembered his training and tried to look for an opening. Ronno only focused on Paul's upper attacks. 'Lower attacks would work best. This guy is going down! Literally..'

Paul jumped back and faked an attack to Ronno's chest. Ronno tried to counter but was thrown off guard when Paul directed his sword downward. Paul's sword put a long narrow gash on Ronno's lower calves. "OWW! Damnit!" Ronno yelled as he fell to the ground.

"Aw, what? That's kinda what happens when you fight you idiot. Someone's liable to get hurt." Paul answered.

"Paul! What are you doing!?" Felona asked in a scared tone. The other observing cheetahs gasped.

"Ron! That's it you freak! If it's a gory battle you want then it's a gory battle you're getting." Gabe stepped forward and pulled his sword out. Paul turned around readied himself again. While the second phase of the battle was about to commence, Ronno got up and grabbed Paul trying to strangle him.

"Hey what the Hell!" Paul yelled out and tried to get out of Ronno's grip. Gabe dropped his sword and walked up to Paul.

"You're gonna regret challenging us skinner." Gabe threatened and balled his hand into a fist.

Paul's sword began glowing a hot yellow, he couldn't hold his anger in any longer. "And you're going to regret pissing me OFF!" Suddenly Ronno was bucked off Paul and Gabe was also blasted back.

"Take cover, that kid's gonna destroy us all!" One cheetah yelled out. Everyone except Felona, Ronno and Gabe ran for cover. Felona couldn't believe what was happening.

"This could destroy the whole camp if we don't do something!" Felona cried out. "Paul relax! Stop! Don't do this!" She pleaded. The sound of her pleads quickly snapped Paul out of it.

"Huh? What's going on?" Paul asked. He looked around and saw the three adolescent cheetahs' expressions. "Crud... I scared everyone off huh?" Paul asked.

"You're a freak!" Gabe yelled out.

"Get the hell out of here ya...sk... OWW!" Ronno tried getting up but fell down. Paul backed away and tried to run into the forest as quickly as possible with Felona chased after him.

* * *

Paul ran for three straight miles before he rested. Paul sat down and was close to weeping when suddenly he heard a voice calling for him.

"Paul wait please!" Felona cried out.

"Go away Felona. Leave me alone!" Paul yelled out.

"What was that all about?" She asked with concern.

"Just leave me alone!"

"You're not gonna act like that when we go to the temple are you?"

"Grr.." Paul was close to crying. "You're not going anywhere."

"Wh-what?"

"Do you really think I'm in the mood for this? Do you HONESTLY THINK I'm going to take you to the temple!? Did you not see what just freaking happened? Do you not know what all had happened to me today!?" Paul furiously asked.

"Yeah... That was pretty bad, I'll admit. What happened that made you act like this?" Felona curiously asked.

"Everyone in Warfang hates me!"

"Not everyone, there's always Spyro and..."

"NO! Not even them! Don't even bring them up! They're probably enjoying their happy oh so important lives now that I'm out of them. Screw them! Screw that whole damn city, screw Ronno and Gabe and..." Paul stopped before he said something else that he'd regret.

"What? Screw me?" Felona asked in an offended tone.

"N-no! Not you! It it was..."

"You know there's two messages I can get from that and at this moment I find them both very offensive."

"But I.." Suddenly Felona slapped Paul.

"I thought you were better than that. Don't give up so easily."

"DON'T TELL ME 'don't give up so easily'!" Paul tried to calm down with little success. "Look I'm going to the temple, contact Ignitus and make him send me home. Now good bye!" Paul said and stomped away furiously. 'I can't believe I just yelled at her like that, she didn't do anything to me.' "Felona, I'm sorry I..." Paul turned to look at Felona only to see that she was gone. "Crap! What have I done? I probably pissed her off too! Damn me!" Paul yelled out and ran toward the temple. Little did he know that Felona was hiding behind a large tree quietly weeping.

* * *

Spyro hung his head. "What have we done?"

Ember began to tear up.

Cynder felt so much regret. Of the four dragons she felt the most responsible for what had happened.

"We screwed up" Flame added in, hanging his head. "We all did… Oh, I feel like vomiting right now." Flame shook his head. "This stinks, why did we act like that in front of him?"

"Why did we act like that at all?" Spyro asked. "He needed our help…he trusted us…and, we acted so selfishly, and became like the rest," Spyro choked up. "He was not the monster. He didn't do anything wrong!" Suddenly there was knock at the door. "Paul? Did he come back?" Spyro ran to the door and open it only to see Sparx floating there holding something in his hands.

"Hey all! How's it going? Look what I got." Sparx flew in and closed the door. "Hey Cynder look. This is what humans call a baseball bat. You hit the ball with it and the farther you hit it the more bases you can run. Who wants to play?" Sparx asked. They all glared at him, especially Cynder. "Okay, what happened?" Sparx asked in a some what more serious tone.

"We screwed up Sparx. Paul left Warfang, forever. I don't think he's ever coming back." Spyro sadly admitted. "He left a few minutes ago furious at us."

"Is that why he looked so pissed off earlier?" Sparx asked,

"M-most like-ly...WAHHAHA HA!" Ember cried out.

"We'll what did you do to the poor guy?" Sparx asked becoming even more concerned.

"We became selfish, we gave up on begin friends with Paul and we broke his trust." Cynder answered.

"You seriously did that?" Sparx asked them; Cynder in particular. "What was so important that you had to throw him out like that?"

"Look Sparx we..." Cynder tried to reply.

"Quiet! I've heard enough!" Sparx turned away and flew to the door.

Spyro shook his head and turned to the dragonfly. "Sparx? Where are you going?"

"Leave me alone," he said softly in an assertive tone.

"Sparx, get back here! This no time for…" Cynder called out.

Sparx whipped his head around at Cynder like a snake. He gave her a cold, stare. It was full of disappointment mixed with loads of anger.

"Quiet you!" he glared at her for a few more seconds before he started floating to the door again.

"Sparx, what is wrong with you?" Spyro asked curiously and worriedly.

"What's wrong!? I'll tell you wants wrong!" Sparx barked.

Everyone flinched back in shock after hearing Sparx speak in that tone. Never did Sparx take something so seriously.

"You guys can be so shallow sometimes! Spyro! I though that 'being a hero' wouldn't go to your head. Ember, don't you have a crush on the guy? And that's how you treated him? Flame, I thought you were one of the coolest guys ever, but no you had to go and treat your friend like dirt. AND YOU!" Sparx pointed at Cynder. "How could you, of all people treat him like that?" Sparx asked. "For sure I though you would understand what he was going through."

"How can you be so sure?" Cynder replied angrily. "What are you even talking about?"

"You know how every one treated you after Spyro freed you from Malefor's control?" Sparx said in example.

"Wh-what?" Cynder was taken back in surprise.

"Didn't everyone reject you? Wasn't everyone afraid of you? Paul had to suffer through all the same stuff yet you still did the same stuff to him. Only difference is, he didn't do anything to totally destroy people's lives. Yeah that's right, I finally have a reason to call you out!" Sparx pointed out. "Same goes for you BRO. You accepted Cynder just fine, despite the fact she was gonna kill us!"

"When I found him in the marsh lands... Okay maybe he did sort of scare me a bit but heck I didn't let that get in the way of me becoming friends with him. I stuck with him all the way from the forest to Spyro's front door. I had no problem with him so why couldn't you guys sacrifice a little bit of your time and lives to help him. But no. Now I hope you feel happy about yourselves!" He stormed to the door, leaving everyone scarred by his words.

"Now think about what I-" he was interrupted by Five large dragons barging into the boutique interrupted him. He was hit by the door and squished behind it. What a rude entrance! They were twice as tall as Spyro and a lot more muscular.

"Spyro! The guardians sent us here," said the tallest one.

Spyro was surprised by the guests. "What for?"

"For protection. They don't want you to fall into the mercy of Malefor's armies, especially before your big day." He turned to the other four and commanded, "Shut the doors and lock the windows! Make sure nothing gets in or out! Check every nook and cranny!"

After two minutes of lockdown, the guards then stood in a wide circle, surrounding the four dragons. They straightened their necks as they vigilantly watched for anything suspicious. Spyro was dazed and confused by the Guardians' sudden act of concern for him and his friends. Never before had they taken Spyro's security to such extremes. Still confused over what was going on, he walked up to the tallest one.

"Tell me again, why are you doing this?"

"Terrador specifically ordered us to keep you and your friends safe from the filth of those Ape's, Grublins and other scum. As Warfang's most elite squad, we will do whatever is necessary to unsure your safety."

"That's very considerate of him, but why did he go through so much trouble to arrange you guys?"

"Your status as the purple dragon is of great importance and tomorrow is the anniversary of your victory over Malefor. That and he fears that the armies of Malefor might be plotting to eliminate you in whatever way possible." The guard answered.

Cynder was getting suspicious. "Just…how do you know all this?"

The guard chuckled. "I don't know. Why don't you ask them?"

Cynder gave him a look, kind of appalled by his brashness.

"In fact, ask me!" he shouted as he tore off his armor, revealing a blood-red cloak and hood. The other "guards" did the same.

Ember shrieked, Cynder got into a fighting position while Spyro and Flame snarled at the interludes. Those "guards" were spies for Malefor's armies.

Then, the four dragons went scrambling left and right trying to fight the red cloaks. Spyro and Cynder tried to fight them off, but were unfortunately over powered. Flame swooped down, trying to dash at them, but was taken down by a rather strong fire breath from one of the red cloaks. The cloaks knocked out the three of them and wrapped snake braces around their necks. Spyro, Flame and Cynder were connected and locked together. Sparx shook himself, getting his mind back in line. He gasped as he noticed an unconscious Spyro.

"Take them to Master Red's lab." one red cloak said. "Wait, we're missing one!"

Ember was sitting motionless behind one of the large sofas. She didn't know what to do. They knocked out her friends and were kidnapping them. Who knows what would happen to them next! She turned her head and saw Sparx hiding in the window of the front door. Making sure none of the red cloaks were looking, she waved a claw, trying to get his attention. It took a few seconds for Sparx to notice the waving claw belonging to the feminine, assertive, overly emotional dragoness.

"Help us!" she mouthed. She couldn't help but breath heavily as one of the red cloaks approached her position.

"What's tha…?" he blasted the sofa apart to see her. "There she is!"

The Red cloaks surrounded her began to close in on the helpless dragoness. She looked at deathly afraid of the grim expressions on their faces from the corner of her eye. Through their legs, she saw Sparx glance at her, give her a nod, then escape. The shadows enveloped her.

* * *

"Great! Not only does everyone in Warfang hate me but now Neo Avalar probably hates me and I pissed off the girl that... no forget it. It would never have worked out." Paul looked back on the events of earlier. No one would accept him now. what's the point of staying here? Some fire guardian he turned out to be. Now that he thought about it, 'what about the guardians?' They were kinda his colleagues now; would they still accept him? "No... I'm leaving. That's final!" It didn't matter if the guardians still accepted him, there was still the matter of... well the rest of the world accepting him.

He made his way across the river again and jumped from island to island. Unfortunately he landed half way into the water drenching his pants, shoes and socks. He hurriedly crawled out and shook his legs dry as well as shook of his frustration. He walked up the hill still sullen about thinking about everything that had happened.

There it was, the door. Now to open it and greet the guardians. As hard as it was, Paul calmed himself at walked ahead.

* * *

"I feel that something rather ominous is about to occur?" Volteer questioned.

"Something does feel a bit off." Cyril explained.

"I hope Paul is okay. He's been out for a while." Terrador spoke up.

"Indeed I fear for him as well." Volteer replied. "The poor child could be lost, or wandering endlessly the forest, running into trouble with the civilians of Warfang, or well even um he..."

"Hush. I hear something." Cyril spoke. There was a pounding at the front door. Terrador slowly walked to the door and opened it. "Oh! There you are Paul. We were just talking about you. " Terrador greeted.

"Indeed. We feared something gruesome happened to you. But you seem to look alright. Well... Aside from your drenched attire." Cyril spoke.

"Is there anything we can do for you? You look rather upset." Volteer inquired.

"Actually guys. I need to tell you something." Paul sat at the table and was soon joined by the large dragons. He then began to explain what had happened and that he felt it would be better to return to his world.

* * *

"We greatly apologize for their behavior. I'm mean the nerve of those people for ridiculing you like that!" Cyril spoke out.

"Do you really find it necessary to leave though? You're welcome to stay here if..." Volteer as cutoff by Paul.

"Look Volteer, that's nice of you but honestly I don't think that would really help my case. I think I'd be much better off back in my world." Paul explained.

"If that's how you truly feel Paul then..." Terrador didn't know what to say. "You may go. And please take the sword with you. You may need it to defend yourself on your journey and, perhaps Ignitus might ask for you to return it."

"I will then. Thank you... Guardians." Paul said then got out of his seat. The three dragons followed their ex-fire guardian and saw him off. Paul walked out the door and turned east. He figured to return back to the place where Sparx found him and he knew that Ignitus would try to contact him, some how, someway. It was only a matter of time and Paul's main priority was to find a shelter for himself somewhere in that area. He turned and looked the three guardians with sadness. They were probably the last people in this world that accepted him, they probably even considered him to be like a brother; at least when it came to being a guardian. It didn't matter, he had to get home. His family and friend were probably worried about him. He continued off in that direction shed a tear, trying to wipe out any memories he had of this place.

To his misfortune though his thoughts began to branch from there. He remembered when he first met Spyro. It had started out awkwardly at first, but as he warmed up to him, it was all so happy.

"Bothered me? Of course not! I'm really glad that Ignitus chose you." he heard Spyro say in his mind. Paul's heart began to warm up by a little bit. He did feel kinda bad about not being straight forward with Spyro about the whole fire guardian thing.

""What? But you... okay fine then. But I am so definitely visiting you tomorrow." He remembered Ember telling him that after he showed her his room. Paul cracked a small smirk.' Man, she was pretty cute and I did like the attention, but I don't think I could handle having the equivalent of having an Amy Rose in my life.'

"Be cool Paul. You're with us now. With friend's like us you'll never be alone." Flame had assured him. Oh how Paul wanted to believe him. But how?

He remembered Cynder. She seemed to be understanding of Paul's situation and past. She was really mysterious though.

"No. Paul here is picking me up for our date." Felona's voice, her beautiful soft and gentle voice. Her warm and bright fur.

Paul started to clench his fist. Tears rolled down his cheeks. It was true. He loved her. He wanted to be with her. She was the closest thing to a girlfriend he ever had.

Then, he remembered earlier, when he chewed them all out. Of course he had to say all of those things. They treated him poorly like the freak he was and would continue to be. He wished he could have taken Felona into a different room and had a private conversation with her before he left. Screw it now… it was too late for that. No time to go back. He couldn't, not after all that's happened. He continued to walk along the road for a few miles when suddenly Paul began to feel drowsy. He walked to a near by tree to rest.

* * *

Paul new this was his moment to speak to Ignitus. He found himself at the facade of the old temple. Ignitus was standing next to the temple.

"Paul! What happened? What is the meaning of all this?" Ignitus hurriedly asked.

"About time. Okay here it goes. I want to go home. Choose a different person to save your world. I don't want to stay here." Paul calmly asked.

"Would you want to talk to me about what happened?" Ignitus inquired.

"I guess..." Paul answered then sat on the fountain Ignitus walked closer to him.

* * *

"I can't help but feel responsible for this." Cyril spoke up.

Volteer's head snapped up. "Why do say that?" Volteer asked.

"I didn't accept him. Not entirely at least." Cyril hung his head.

"That's alright Cyril. Everything is going to be alright. But what I don't understand is why Spyro would cast him out like that." Terrador wondered.

"Paul most likely exaggerated. I too find it rather odd that Spyro and his friends would cast him out like that." Volteer agreed.

"What do we do now?" Cyril asked.

"I'm not sure, were still short a fire guardian. Perhaps we should contact one of the other dragon elders from across the city to help in the search." Terrador suggested.

Suddenly a loud thud was heard behind them.

"The three of you won't be doing any thing." A deep voice said. They turned around and saw him.

"You! Red!" Cryil cried out.

"Hello dear guardians. I'm glad to see you remember me. But now isn't the time for catch up." Red pointed his scepter at the three they bounded out of the way before he could fire a dark energy beam at them. Little did they know that this was what Red was planning, for out of no where three red cloaks jumped out and knocked them all out. "Hm Hm, good. I guess the hydra will have to settle for the citizens of Warfang as a meal. Take them to the Burning Wastelands. Time to release my pet on the unsuspecting fools of this city." Red flew off to the city while his followers carried the three guardians away.

* * *

"Hmm... " is all Ignitus replied.

"That's it? Hmm?" Paul asked in an annoyed tone.

"Indeed you've had a rather... horrifying day. But I'm afraid you can't be sent back, not yet." Ignitus answered.

"WHAT!? What do you mean not now? Just send me back and put someone I'm my place! What's so hard about that Mister all-seeing Chronicler!?" Paul a furiously asked.

"Do not speak in that tone young man! You don't know what forces and dangers are at hand! I chose you and now only you can do this!" Ignitus loudly explained. "When you've fulfilled your destiny then you may return!"

"No! NO! I'm not gonna save a city that doesn't accept or respect me!" Paul answered.

"It's not just Warfang that's in danger! It's the whole world! It's your destiny!" Ignitus retorted.

"Why me? Isn't Spyro the legendary hero of the world? Why doesn't he go and..." Suddenly Ignitus trembled. "Wha-what was that for? Don't tell me your having a heart attack or something." Paul ran up to Ignitus who was resting on his haunches.

"Something terrible is happening." Ignitus said and reached for the pool of visions. "Please show me. What is happening." Ignitus spoke into the water. Paul looked into the water but saw nothing, instead he heard something. Yells, rumbling, destruction roaring flames and other sounds you'd expect to hear during a natural disaster.

"What's going on? What do you see?" Paul asked and looked up at the elder.

"There's a new war brewing, Warfang is in danger, and..." Ignitus looked deeper and gasped.

"What! what is it?" Paul nervously asked.

"Spyro... The guardians... They've been captured!" Ignitus exclaimed.

Paul looked down again still seeing nothing but instead listening. He heard the sound of dragons struggling to breath crying and moaning. "The crying. It sounds like Ember." Paul said. Ignitus looked at him.

"You can hear them?" Ignitus asked.

"Y-yeah. I guess so. Man I can't see what's going on but I can definitely picture and... It's terrible." Paul quickly became saddened. "What's gonna happen?" Paul asked.

"Please Paul. For their sake as well as the whole worlds. Save them, you must defeat the evil forces and rescue Spyro and the others." Ignitus pleaded. Paul was conflicted. Saving the lives of millions, with the fact that they despise him, seemed a bit much for the young man. "You don't need to do it alone. You have friends and allies that can help you."

"What friends, I most likely drove them away or they rejected me, who could possibly help me?"

"There are still some that accept you, and even love you and care for you. I've known Spyro and Cynder for a long time and I know that thye would never cast you out like they did. You must keep an open mind, don't let your emotions get to you." The dragon encouraged. Paul rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"Alright then fine. But if I do manage to survive this and everyone is still bitter about me despite what I've done for them, you send me home and anything that happens after that is your problem." Paul assertively spoke.

"Very well then." Ignitus agreed.

"And if I die, well, actually it would be a rather interesting way to go. Death by evil dragons." Paul thought aloud then shook his head. "Okay I'm taking that in way to deeply. Fine then, send me back now and I'll see what I can do." Paul said and walked away from the pool.

"Good luck young Paul, and may the ancestors watch over you and guide you." Ignitus said as he faded out.

* * *

Paul jolted up and ran to the temple. He wasted no time in making his way to the temple as he ran and jumped over any obstacles in his way. He finally made it to the temple and saw it in ruins. The door was destroyed, several walls were torn down and smoke was flowing from inside. "Crap! What have they done!?" Paul looked around not knowing what to do? Who could he turn to? Where could he go? Suddenly Paul heard a voice calling him.

"PAUL! PAUL!" It was Sparx. He was being followed by Hunter.

"Sparx?! What are you—?"

The dragonfly quickly flew toward Paul, panting heavily. "You…have….You….have to."

"What?"

"Locked in! Red cloaks! Phony Guards! Spyro! Cynder! Flame! Ember! Sacks! Taken! Save them!"

Paul's face twisted. "What?"

"Locked in! Red cloaks! Phony Guards! Spy—."

"A sentence! In a sentence! Please!" he shouted as he tried to calm him down. "Tell me, what happened?"

Hunter stepped forward and began explaining. "City guards who were actually followers of Malefor kidnapped them! Sparx just barely managed to escape and then he came to me. Then we set out to get you and the guardians! The city is also under attack by a hydra. "

Paul's eye grew in shock. Then, his face grew grimly calm.

"Look guys, I'm still not big on saving those people!"

"Please! You have to! The other cheetahs are too busy fighting off the Red cloaks to help, and the hydra is destroying the city! You and the guardians are the only ones available!"

"Look behind me. Does it look like the guardians are available?" Paul replied angrily.

"Oooooh..." Sparx said as he looked behind Paul. Hunter shook his head.

"Look Paul. I understand why you feel the way you do. But as of now we need as much help as we can get. You're just what we need!" Hunter explained.

"I'm not a hero! I'm just a freak! Even if I save them, they'll probably still treat me poorly, probably beat me, or whatever! I can't do it!"

"Of course you can! We don't see you as a freak! We're pals remember?" Sparx encouraged.

"I know I know… but I'm afraid that even in your comfort, it will not help me push away what everyone else thinks of me."

"Please! People are gonna die! A whole city will! PLEASE!" Sparx pleaded.

Paul felt a knot in his chest form when heard him say that. Now, he was thinking about helping. But, he still knew that it was a hundred against two. But he made a promise to Ignitus and at the same time he had doubts.

"I'm sorry, guys but..."

Sparx glared at his friend. Hunter hung his head and began to walk away.

"America!"

"Oh, God…" Paul rolled his eyes.

"America!" Sparx repeated. Hunter looked back at the two.

"Please, Sparx. No…"

"Americaamericaamerica!"

"No…won't listen."

"Fine. Time for a change of pace. Baseballbaseballbaseballbaseballbaseball!"

"Damn it, Sparx Stop it!"

"No. Take me out to the ball game, Take me out with the crowd;" Sparx sang.

"STOP IT! I'M NOT A HERO! I CAN'T SAVE THEM! IT'S OUT OF MY POWER!"

"Paul please help us. It's your duty as a fire guardian to protect the city and all forms of life." Hunter explained."You don't need to be a hero. You just need PROVE to them that you are a great person."

Paul's eyes shot wide open. That was Kevin speaking…

Sparx flew solemnly away, leaving the stunned human with the cheetah warrior..

Then Paul flinched in anger. "You're right. You're right! I have to do this. I chose to be the fire guardian and this is what I have to do. It's my destiny. Alright then. Let's go kick some ass. I must be out of my mind but still... I have to do this." The dragonfly and hunter smiled and hurried to the city.

**Again. It took forever. I really hope I can update this faster. We're almost there, I swear. Anyways things are looking down for Paul and everyone else. Will Paul be able to stand up to the evil that threatens the world? Will Spyro and the guardians survive? Find out next.**

**See y'all next chapter.**


End file.
